Star Trek Zwischen den Linien
by Werinaya
Summary: Wenn ein Captain sein Schiff verlohren hat, noch Schlimmer wenn es nur zwei Überlebende gab, steht er vor den Trümmern seiner Laufbahn und seiner Seele. Was geschah wirklich auf Hel 3? Und warum Interessiert sich Plötzlich der Geheimdienst von Starfleet für archäologische Ausgrabungen und Artefakte?
1. Chapter 1

_Prolog_

Dunkelheit.

Stille.

Dann Rufe, Schreie, schnell gesprochene Befehle.

Dann wieder Stille.

Er schwebte irgendwo zwischen Himmel und Hölle, zwischen Leben und Tod.

Schmerzen.

Er wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht.

Dunkelheit.

Eine Stimme: „Wie hat er so lange überlebt?"

„Wir wissen es nicht."

„Er ist der einzige Überlebende?"

„Nein, da gab es noch jemand."

Noch jemand?

Irgendwo in seinen Kopf entstand ein Bild. Doch so schnell es auftauchte, so schnell verschwand es wieder. Er wollt es fassen, doch es glitt ihm wie Wasser durch die Finger.

_Alles __s__tirbt __i__rgendwann__, s_agte eine Stimme in seinen Kopf.

Starb er?

Der Schmerz bewies ihm das Gegenteil.

Nein - er lebte noch. Mehr noch - er hatte Schmerzen, die durch seinen Körper tobten und an ihn rissen wie ein wildes Tier an seiner Beute.

„Wie sagen wir es ihm?"

Was sagen, fragte er sich.

„Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, jetzt muss er erst einmal überleben."

Warum?


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Nicht, was wir erleben,

sondern wie wir empfinden, was wir erleben,

macht unser Schicksal aus!

_Vier Wochen zuvor._

Sie wurden gerufen. Nein, gerufen wäre die falsche Beschreibung. Man schrie förmlich nach ihrer Hilfe. Sie mögen schnell kommen.

Der Schrei war vernommen worden. So schnell es Maschinen und Chefingenieur vermochten eilte das Raumschiff Enterprise durch das Weltall. Der Schrei war von einer Station auf Hel 3 gekommen, einer archäologischen Station auf einem unwirtlichen Eis -und-Schnee-Planeten. Die Übertragung hatte eine verschreckte Archäologin abgesetzt. Es hieß, es habe einen Überfall von Piraten gegeben und mitten in der Übertragung war die Nachricht abgebrochen. Abgebrochen, als die Frau begonnen hatte in den höchsten Tönen zu kreischen, eine Stimme voller Angst. Dieser Schrei steckte jedem auf der Brücke noch in den Gliedern.

Wo sonst ruhige, manchmal sogar heitere Gelassenheit herrschte, hörte man jetzt nichts mehr. Alle starrten auf die Anzeigen ihrer Konsolen und hofften, dass sie nicht zu spät kämen.

Captain James T. Kirk saß im Stuhl des Captains und verfluchte einmal mehr, dass er - obwohl er der Ranghöchste war - in solchen Momenten am wenigsten ausrichten konnte. Alle anderen blickten auf ihre Instrumente oder überprüften Daten. Er saß nur auf seinen Stuhl und starrte auf den Schirm. Er brauchte nicht nach dem Maschinenstatus zu fragen. Scotty hatte sich, kurz nachdem sie den Hilferuf erhalten hatten, sofort in den Maschinenraum begeben, um das Letzte aus dem Flaggschiff der Flotte heraus zu kitzeln. Kirk warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Seite. Sein Stellvertreter und Wissenschaftsoffizier brütete über seinen Schirmen. Aus der Entfernung sah Kirk, dass Spock dabei war, alle bekannten Informationen über die Station zu sammeln.

„Ankunft bei Hel 3 in 20 Minuten, Captain", riss Sulu Kirk aus seinen Gedanken.

„Danke, Mr. Sulu." Kirk nickte und drehte sich endgültig zu Spock um.

„Was wissen wir über Hel 3, Mr. Spock?"

Es wurde Zeit, endlich aus dieser bedrückenden Stille auszubrechen. Das Aufatmen war auf der Brücke förmlich zu spüren.

Spock sah noch einmal kurz zu seinen Instrumenten, versicherte sich, dass seine Daten korrekt waren und drehte sich dann zu seinem Freund und Kommander um.

„Hel 3 wurde vor fünf Jahren errichtet, nachdem auf dem Planeten einige höchst interessante Ruinen gefunden worden waren. Die Berichte kamen regelmäßig und gingen sowohl an Starfleet als auch an verschiedenste Universitäten auf der Erde, Cait und Orion." Spock stockte kurz: „Hel 3 hat eine Stickstoff-Sauerstoff -Atmosphäre. Im Sommer beträgt die Temperatur um die + 10 Grad Celsius, im Winter kann die Temperatur bis unter - 50 Grad Celsius fallen. Im Moment beherbergt die Station sieben Personen."

„Wissen wir, wer genau sich auf der Station befindet?" fragte McCoy. Der Schiffsarzt wollte vorbereitet sein und wissen, welche Personen oder Lebewesen möglicherweise den Weg in die Krankenstation fanden.

„Nein, die Daten sind hier sehr lückenhaft. Es gab wohl vor einigen Monaten einen Wechsel in der Belegschaft." Spock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na toll", brummte McCoy und lehnte sich frustriert an das Brückengeländer.

„Und wir haben im Moment...?" Kirk wollte wissen, wie er sein Außenteam zusammenstellen musste.

„Frühling, Durchschnittstemperatur Minus 30 Grad Celsius und , Captain, die Sonne ist zehnfach heller als die terranische Sonne. Wir müssen unsere Augen schützen - es droht Schneeblindheit." Die Stimme des Vulkaniers war wie immer sachlich und kühl.

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal. Sulu, Sie kommen mit. Und nehmen Sie Ihr ausklappbares Brotmesser mit", befahl Kirk.

Noch zu gut erinnerte sich Kirk daran, wie Sulu mit seinem ausklappbaren Samuraischwert zwei Romulaner niedergestreckt hatte. Auf einen so guten Kämpfer wollte er nicht verzichten, erst recht nicht, wenn es um Piraten ging.

Sulu schien die Gedanken des Captains zu ahnen. Er grinste und nickte.

„Spock, Sie kommen auch mit. Ein Sicherheitsteam in den Transporterraum 2 in zehn Minuten. Pille, mach dich bereit. Wir wissen nicht, in welchen Zustand die Archäologen sind. Ich muss sie dir vielleicht raufschicken. Mr. Chekov, wenn Sie in zwei Stunden nichts von uns hören, beamen Sie ein zweites Team auf die Oberfläche."

„Soll ich nicht doch mitkommen, Jim?" fragte Leonard McCoy besorgt und legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes.

„Nein, Pille. Wenn auch nur ein Teil von dem eintrifft, was wir gesehen haben..." Kirk stockte. Noch immer steckte ihm dieser Schrei in den Gliedern. „Wir brauchen unseren besten Arzt in der Krankenstation."

McCoy nickte und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Er war Profi genug um zu wissen, wann er eine Diskussion fortsetzten sollte und wann nicht. Dass Jim Kirk seinen besten Arzt in der Krankenstation wissen wollte, war mehr als verständlich.  
„Captain, noch zehn Minuten", meldete Sulu von der Steuerung, bevor er sie verließ.

„Gut , dann mal los." Kirk nickte den einzelnen Personen zu und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in die Ausrüstungskammer.

Wenig später stampften fünf Personen dick eingepackt und mit dem notwendigen Gepäcktaschen versehen durch die warmen Gänge des Raumschiffes.  
„Captain, ich habe einen möglichen ungefährlichen Ort zum Beamen, ein wenig außerhalb der Station, gefunden. Die Frühjahrsstürme und die starken Magnetfelder des Planeten lassen im Moment keine genauen Scans zu. Wir wissen nicht, mit wie vielen Piraten oder Überlebenden wir es zu tun bekommen. Auch habe ich kein Schiff im Orbit oder auf dem Planeten entdecken können", informierte Spock.

Während er durch die Gänge ging, schlang er einen Trikorder um seine Schulter.

„Vielleicht werden sie später wieder abgeholt?" mutmaßte Sulu neben ihnen und steckte sein zusammengefaltetes Samuraischwert in eine Außentasche seiner Jacke.

„Oder sie haben ihr Schiff getarnt", grummelte Kirk.

Die bestürzten Gesichter seines Trupps wollte er nicht sehen. Sie alle wußten, was das bedeuten würde: Klingonen!

„Hoffen wir, dass dem nicht so ist", murmelte Kirk und betrat den Transporterraum.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Scotty, der an der Transporterkonsole stand, genügte um zu wissen, dass sein Ingenieur bereits die nötigen Daten hatte. Er nickte ihnen grimmig zu.

„Phaser auf Betäubung und - größte Vorsicht", befahl Kirk, während er auf die Plattform stieg und seine Schutzbrille aufsetzte.

„Scotty, Energie."

„Aye, " bestätigte Scotty und betätigte einige Schalter.

Das schrille Summen des Transporters erfüllte den Raum und wenig später verschwanden fünf Personen in einem Kegel aus Licht und Energie.

Das Wort Frühling strafte das Wetter Lügen, das auf Hel 3 herrschte. Sofort schlug dem Team von der Enterprise eiskalter Wind entgegen. Es war Mittag und die Sonne schien grell vom Himmel. Der Schnee glitzerte wie Milliarden von Edelsteinen und stach selbst durch die starken Brillen in die Augen des Außenteams. Der Wind pfiff von den nahe gelegenen Berghängen in das Tal, in dem die Station gebaut worden war. Kleine Windhosen, durchsetzt mit Schneekristallen, kreisten über die Oberfläche.

„Wenigstens kein Schneesturm", brummte jemand neben Kirk.

Die Schneeausrüstung war so geschaffen worden, dass das Team fast mit dem Hintergrund verschmolz . Kein reines Weiß, sondern ein dreckiges, graues Weiß mit einigen dunklen Flecken. In den Jackentaschen und Umhängetaschen war die Notfallausrüstung untergebracht. So würden sie einige Tage in dieser unwirtlichen Umgebung überleben können, falls das notwendig wäre. Kirk nickte anerkennend. Spock hatte einen guten Ort gewählt. Sie waren an einem Waldrand aufgetaucht und vor ihnen lag die Station.

Die Station bestand aus mehreren kuppelartigen Gebäuden, die untereinander durch Längsgänge verbunden waren. In der Mitte gab es einen großen Bau, der durch seine fast quadratische Form mit steilem Dach hervorstach. Auf ihn richteten sich alle anderen aus. Bereits auf den ersten Blick war klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Einige der Gebäude am äußersten Rand waren abgebrannt. Es qualmte noch immer aus den Ruinen. Auch die anderen zeigten Schäden. Einzig das Hauptgebäude in der Mitte und zwei der angrenzende Hallen waren unbeschädigt geblieben. Jetzt sah das Team, warum sie kein Raumschiff oder Shuttle hatten ausmachen können. Das Piratenschiff lag zerfetzt zwei Kilometer von der Station entfernt halb in einen See, halb ragte es an das angrenzende Ufer. Kirk sah kurz zu seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier.

„Diese Bauart kenne ich nicht," murmelte Spock und hielt seinen Trikorder in die Richtung des Wracks.

„Kein Wunder - das ist ein zusammengestückeltes Etwas," flüsterte Sulu an seiner Seite.

Kirk stimmte ihm in Gedanken zu. Piratenschiffe neigten nicht dazu, irgendeiner zu klassifizierendern Bauart zu entsprechen. Man nahm, was man hatte und bastelte ein Schiff mit Schilden und starker Bewaffnung. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Plötzlich drangen Phaserschüsse aus dem Gebäude. Schreie. Sofort duckte sich das Team und starrte aus der Deckung auf die Szene, die sich ihnen bot. Zwei vermummte Gestalten rannten aus dem Gebäude, schrien sich etwas zu, rannten weiter. Einer der Gestalten stockte, torkelte noch wenige Schritte und brach zusammen. Die zweite Gestalt stockte auch, sah sich hektisch um. Sie schrie gegen den Wind und das Gebäude an, kollabierte dann ebenfalls.

Kirk hatte genug gesehen. Egal ob Freud oder Feind - er wollte wissen, was geschehen war.

„Vorrücken und größte Vorsicht", befahl er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Wie ein Leitwolf sein Rudel führte er das Außenteam auf die Gebäude zu. Gebückt schlichen sie an die Gebäude heran. Die zwei Gestalten lagen zu weit entfernt, um sie genauer zu untersuchen. Das musste warten. Vorsichtig stieß Kirk eine der Türen auf und sah in die Dunkelheit des Korridors. Die Schwärze, die sie empfing, war schockierend, wenn man das grelle Tageslicht noch in den Augen hatte. Das Außenteam benötigten einige Sekunden, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen und die Notbeleuchtung zu erkennen.

„Sulu, Sie und Johnsen suchen die westlichen Gebäude ab. Spock , Sie und Heinrichs kommen mit mir." Kirk gab leise seine Befehle.

Sulu nickte. Die Zweiergruppe verschwand in einen der Korridore. Noch im Gehen hörte er das charakteristische Klicken, als Sulu sein Schwert ausfuhr. Kirk lächelte innerlich und beneidete die Piraten nicht, die auf Sulu treffen würden.

Die Station war totenstill, wenn man von dem leisen Flackern der Beleuchtung und dem Zischen gelegentlicher elektrischen Entladungen absah. Das Team ging an zerschmetterten Türen vorbei, an Labors, die nur noch an ein Trümmerfeld erinnerten und an Wohneinheiten, die den Blick in den Himmel freigaben und voller Schnee lagen. Die Archäologen hatten sich standhaft gewehrt. Oder waren die Piraten zu übereifrig gewesen? Genau konnte das keiner zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen.

Kirk schlich um die nächste Ecke und stockte - das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Eine Leiche vielleicht oder sogar noch einen zerstörten Raum, aber nicht das!

Er war in einem der wenigen, noch unbeschädigten Gebäuden und stand - in einem Stall.

„Pferde?" fragte Heinrichs ungläubig und sah in die Boxen.  
„Keine gewöhnlichen Pferde, Mr. Heinrichs. Skilannische Horrorpferde", verbesserte Spock flüsternd und scannte die ihm am nächstenliegende Box.

Kirk genügte ein kurzer Blick um zu wissen, warum man diese Tiere Horrorpferde nannte. Auf dem ersten Blick sahen sie aus wie übergroße Pferde. Doch der zweite Blick zeigte entscheidende Unterschiede. Die Tiere hatten längere Schädel und aus den Mäulern ragten Hauer wie bei Wildschweinen. Ihre Füße endeten nicht in einen Huf, sondern in mehreren behaarten Zehen mit starke Krallen. Das Fell war struppig und dicht. Die Kondenzwolken ihres Atems zeigten, wie kalt es in diesem Raum war. Den Tieren schien das nichts auszumachen. Sie standen ruhig in ihren Boxen. Zehn Boxen zählte Kirk. In jeder stand eines dieser Pferde. Die Farbe reichte von schmutzigem Grau bis zu Weißbraun. In freier Wildbahn hätte man alle nur schwer ausmachen können.

„Perfekt für diese Umgebung," murmelte Kirk und betrachtete eine der Boxen genauer.

Das Tier sah ihn ruhig aus hellen, fast weißen Augen an.

Ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Die Tiere wurden schlagartig unruhig.

Kirk umklammerte seinen Phaser fester und zielte auf die Abdeckung, die zu scheppern begonnen hatte. Spock trat an seine Seite, zielte ein zweites Mal auf die gleiche Abdeckung. Wenig später flog sie auf und ein Mann kroch daraus.

Immer noch unschlüssig, ob sie einen der Archäologen oder einen der Piraten vor sich hatten, nahm das Außenteam die Gestalt ins Visir.

Der Mann drehte sich schwerfällig auf den Rücken und sah sich um. Er blutete aus der Nase und den Ohren. Sein Haar und sein Bart waren zerzaust und von Blut verkrustet. Er stank nach Blut, Schweiß und mehr. Kirk glaubte, er müsse sich übergeben.

„Starfleet?" fragte er leise und schwach.  
„James T. Kirk von der Enterprise, " antwortete Kirk immer noch skeptisch und um seinen Mageninhalt ringend.

„Kirk?" fragte der Mann ungläubig und hustete schwer.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Spock mit bestimmter Stimme.

„Ich bin Dr. Wilhelm Grey, Archäologe und Schriftenexperte hier. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Notruf von Sally es geschafft hatte."

Jetzt setzte sich das Team in Bewegung. Spock begann den Mann zu scannen und Kirk ging direkt neben ihm in die Knie. Heinrichs behielt die Umgebung im Auge.

„Kirk, Sie hätten nicht kommen dürfen", sagte Grey und hustete wieder schwer. Blut rann ihm aus dem Mund.

„Wie viele Überlebende gibt es noch?" fragte Spock und starrte dabei stirnrunzelnd auf seinen Scanner.

Kirk nahm das Strinrunzeln seines ersten Offiziers fast verblüfft zur Kenntnis. Wenn Spock schon einmal die Stirn runzelte - das bedeutete etwas.

„Überlebende? Nur noch mich und noch jemand. Ihr Name ist … . " Weiter kam Grey nicht.

Ein Schuß peitschte durch den Raum. Es klang nicht nach einem Phaser, mehr wie ein altes Projektilgeschoss. Heinrichs starrte erschrocken auf seine Brust, auf der sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein roter Fleck ausbreitete.

Bevor Kirk und Spock reagieren konnten, brach der Sicherheitsoffizier zusammen und gab den Blick auf vier verwegene Gestalten frei.

Kirk lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter - das waren keine Klingonen. Orioner, wenn er richtig lag. Und wenn es etwas noch Schlimmeres gab als klingonische Piraten, dann waren es Piraten vom Orion. Obwohl der Planet ein Mitglied der Föderation war, pflegten viele der alten Familien und Clans noch das Piratenhandwerk. Orionische Piraten hatten einen grausamen Ruf.

Die Vier mit ihrer grünen Haut, von denen man dank der dicken Kleidung wenig sah, hielten ihre Waffen umklammert und wirkten mehr als nervös.

„Dr. Grey, haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, Sie könnten entkommen? Nach unserer Befragung?" spottete einer der Piraten. Er winkte mit seiner Pistole: „Und, danke, dass Sie uns Nachschub gebracht haben. Es war uns schon fast langweilig."

Sofort wurden Kirk und Spock entwaffnet.

„Sie nehmen Grey und - keine Tricks", warnte der Pirat und stieß Kirk seine Waffe in den Rücken.

Vorsichtig nahmen Kirk und Spock den verletzten Wissenschaftler in ihre Mitte. Halb tragend, halb gehend halfen sie ihm in den großen Hauptkomplex. Hier lagerten die Ausgrabungsstücke der letzten fünf Jahre. Regal an Regal zog sich an den Wänden entlang. Ein großes Tor unterbrach die Regalreihe. In der Mitte war ein großer Platz frei. Dort standen Tische und Konsolen, die schwach vor sich hin blinkten. Kirk seufzte leise. Sulu und Johnson knieten in der Mitte des Raumes, die Hände hinter den Köpfen verschränkt, bewacht von weiteren fünf Piraten. Sie waren nicht sehr weit gekommen. Johnson und Sulu wirkten leicht mitgenommen. Sulu blutete aus einer Kopfwunde und Johnson atmete schwer. Mit einer gewissen Genugtung sah Kirk, das es den Piraten, die sie bewachten, nicht besser ging. Auch sie zeigten Verletzungen: Schnittwunden an Armen, Brust und sogar im Gesicht. Sulu hatte seine Haut teuer verkauft.

„Noch mehr Nachschub! Ich bin begeistert! Da sorgt jemand gut für unsere Unterhaltung", freute sich der Pirat. „Runter da und Hände hinter den Kopf. " Einer seiner Helfer schlug Kirk sein Gewehr in die Kniekehle.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen ging Kirk in die Knie.

Spock folgte ihm mit steinernen Gesicht. Als Dr. Grey auch auf die Knie gehen wollte, hob der Pirat die Hand.

„Sie nicht, Dr. Grey, Sie nicht. Wir beide müssen uns noch ein wenig unterhalten." Die anderen Piraten wirkten nervös. 'Warum nur?' fragte sich Kirk im Stillen.

„Pai." Einer der Piraten sprach seinen Chef an. „Pai, wo die her kommen, könnten noch mehr sein. Wir sollten langsam verschwinden."

„Du zweifelst an deinem Pai !?" schrie der größte der Piraten seinen Untergeben an.

„Nein, Pai. Fehl möge mein Zeuge sein. Aber die Ausrüstung - das ist Starfleet! Da ist ein Schiff im Orbit. Bestimmt! Es werden noch mehr Leute kommen. Wenn die nicht bald von denen hören ... . " Der Untergebene duckte sich unter den wütenden Blick seines Pai, seines Captains.

„Gut, bald wird unser Schiff kommen. Doch bevor wir gehen, brauchen wir die Informationen. Wir brauchen die Artefakte!" Der Pai drehte sich wieder zu Dr. Grey um, der schwer atmend zwischen Kirk und Spock stand und schwankte. Den Kopf gesenkt und zitternd versuchte der Archäologe auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Zwei Piraten zerrten den geschwächten Wissenschaftler vor den Pai des Piratenclans.

„Wollen wir weiter machen?" Der Pirat steckte seine Waffe weg und ging zu einem Tisch, auf dem mehrere Geräte lagen.

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen. Das sage ich Ihnen schon seit acht Tagen und daran wird sich nichts ändern." Der Wissenschaftler wirkte trotzig mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.

Kirk zuckte zusammen. Seit acht Tagen bearbeiten die Piraten den Mann. Kein Wunder, dass der Wissenschaftler so aussah.

„Dann werden Sie sterben unter Schmerzen." Kalt hob der Pirat einen Stab hoch.

„Glauben Sie, das wüsste ich nicht?" keuchte Grey.

Der Pai stieß ihm den Stab in die Seite, worauf er aufschrie und zusammenbrach.

„Klingonische Schmerzstäbe", mutmaßte Spock leise.

„Wo haben Sie sie versteckt?" schrie der Pai den zitternden Mann an, der gerade das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte .

Der Wissenschaftler stemmte sich hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Pirat stieß den Stab erneut in die Seite des Wissenschaftlers. Grey krümmte sich und dann tat er etwas, was alle überraschte: Er lachte. „Sie sind so gut wie tot , Pai."

„Warum? Sie sind allein! Ganz allein. Auch diese Offiziere nützen Ihnen jetzt nichts mehr." Der Pai sah kurz zu Kirk und seinem Außenteam.

Kirk horchte auf. Auch Spock sah auf.

Allein?

Hatte Grey nicht etwas gesagt, dass es da noch jemand gab?

Der Wissenschaftler blickte den Piraten starr in die Augen. Kirk sah, dass dieser Mann weit über den Punkt war, an dem er um sein eigenes Leben fürchtete. Dieser Mann hatte schon mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Warum er noch dagegen ankämpfte, war Kirk allerdings ein Rätsel.

„Sie werden sterben, Pai. Wie die anderen Ihres Clans." Grey spuckte vor die Füße des Piraten.

„Was sagen Sie da? Das ist Starfleet. Die da, die töten nicht!" Er zog den Wissenschaftler an seiner Jacke halb auf die Füße und winkte mit dem Stab in Richtung des kleinen Außenteams.

Grey lachte. Es war ein irres Lachen, das schon an Wahnsinn grenzte.

Die anderen Piraten fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut.

„Schweig." Der Pai schlug mit dem Stab nach dem Wissenschaftler.

Grey lachte. Nach den nächsten Schlag verstummte er und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein. Der Clanchef fluchte und spuckte auf den Bewusstlosen.

Vorsichtig zogen Kirk und Sulu den Wissenschaftler in ihre Mitte zurück.

„Wenn die Enterprise in zwei Stunden nichts von uns hört, schicken sie ein weiteres Team", murmelte Kirk leise und suchte in den Taschen seiner Tarnuniform nach etwas, was dem Wissenschaftler Linderung verschaffen könnte. Doch viel hatten sie nicht zurückbehalten. Die Piraten hatten sie gründlich untersucht und ihnen die Taschen mit ihrer Notfallausrüstung. abgenommen. Kirk fand nur ein Schmerzpflaster. Er wusste, es war ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein - er zuckte mit den Schultern und befestigte es an der Schläfe des Wissenschaftlers.

„Sir." Spock wollte ihn ansprechen, doch Kirk sah ihn warnend an.

Sie wußten um das Ass im Ärmel, um die weitere Person, die es noch irgendwo auf der Station geben mußte.

„Wo bei den Dämonen aller Höllen sind Hrim und Horgm?" fragte der Pai. „Die sollten schon längst zurück sein!"

Kirk versorgte Sulus Kopfwunde - beide sahen sich an. Das waren sicher die zwei Gestalten gewesen, die sie vor den Gebäuden gesehen hatten. Eine Stunde verstrich. Als die zweite Stunde anbrach, regte sich Grey.

„Vorsichtig, Dr. Grey." Spock beugte sich über den Wissenschaftler.

„War schon einmal schlimmer", murmelte Grey und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande.  
Kirk bewunderte den Mann, der in dieser Situation es fertig brachte, sie aufzumuntern.

„Sie sollten den Pai nicht noch mehr provozieren." Kirk sah zu den Piraten hinüber.

„Warum nicht? Es erhöht die Überlebenschancen für sie alle, Kirk." Grey hustete schwer.

Das Team sah schockiert zu den Wissenschaftler. Seine Reaktion bestätigte Kirk , was er dachte. Dieser Mann lebte nur noch um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Warum?  
„So lange er wütend auf mich ist, lässt er Sie in Ruhe. Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen nicht das erleben, was ich die letzten acht Tage erlebt habe. Ich …" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Keuchen unter. Der Mann drehte sich auf die Seite, hustete wieder Blut.

Dann krümmte er sich unter Schmerzen zusammen. Der Pai sah es mit Genugtuung. Kirk legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes. Bald würde die Enterprise ein zweites Außenteam schicken. Er hoffte, dass sie mehr Glück haben würden. Der Wissenschaftler begann zu zittern.

Die Minuten strichen dahin. Der Pai unterhielt sich leise mit seinen Untergebenen. Als er gerade auf die Gruppe zuging, erschütterte eine Explosion den Komplex. Artefakte zitterten und klirrten leise in den raumhohen Regalen. Erschrocken sahen die Piraten auf.

„Ich habe es gesagt", kreischte einer und lief aus dem Raum. „Die kommen! Starfleet kommt!"

„Trimin!" rief der Pai seinen Untergebenen nach.

Aus dem Gang, in dem der Pirat verschwunden war, kam ein weiterer Schrei und dann ein hässliches gurgelndes Geräusch.

Nein, das waren nicht seine Männer. Kirk wusste das sofort. So hörte es sich nicht an, wenn ein Sicherheitstrupp einen Mann überwältigte. Da schlug ein Raubtier seine Beute!

Der Pai ging schnell auf die Gruppe zu, griff nach dem erstbesten Terraner, der ihm zwischen die grünen Finger kam. "Kirk." Schnell zog er einen Metallreifen aus seinem Mantel und legte ihn dem Captain um den Hals. Der Reif rastete mit einem leisen Klicken ein.

„Keine falsche Ideen oder ich sprenge Ihren Kopf weg. Sie kennen orionische Sklavenhalsbänder?" fauchte der Pai.

Kirk nickte - natürlich hatte er davon gehört. In einem weniger schönen Zusammenhang hatte eine orionische Starfleet Kadettin ihm von diesen Halsbändern erzählt.

Hinter ihnen geriet ein Regal ins Schwanken und begrub zwei weitere Piraten unter sich - die, die nicht schnell genug reagiert hatten. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden begann die Situation, chaotisch zu werden. Sicherheitsoffiziere von der Enterprise überfluteten den Raum. Doch bevor einer von ihnen einen Schuss abgeben konnte, rief der Pai ihnen entgegen : „Ein Schuss und dem Mann fliegt der Kopf weg!"

Die Gruppe kam zum Stehen. Kirk konnte McCoy ausfindig machen, der nicht weniger entschlossen aussah wie Scotty, der neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Da piepte ein Komunikator. Einer der Piraten reagierte.

„Pai , die Koordinaten! Sie kommen!" rief er erleichtert.

Die Gruppe rund um den Pai war auf sechs Piraten geschrumpft. Der Pai gab in der Geheimsprache der Piraten seinen Leuten einen Befehl, die daraufhin hektisch begannen, an verschiedenen Konsolen zu arbeiten.

„Das ist ... ." Der Pai zu zog Kirk am Halsband mit sich mit: „ Das ist ein Sklavenhalsband. Ein modifiziertes. Sollte sich unserer Position auch nur ein Lebewesen nähern, das mehr Metall am Körper als eine Skikalmünze oder anderes synthetisches Material trägt, sprengt das Halsband ihrem _Mann_ den Kopf weg. Sollte das Halsband etwa elektromagnetische Ströme aufspüren, passiert das gleiche. Sollte es Scannerstrahlen auffangen ... ." Der Pai machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung.

„Wir haben uns verstanden!?"

Die Gruppe nickte.

Der Pai gab seinen Untergebenen ein Zeichen. Dann verschwand die Piratengruppe mit Kirk in einem Feld aus Energie und Licht.

Spock starrte kurz auf die Stelle , wo vor wenigen Sekunden Kirk gestanden hatte.

Dr. McCoy war sofort bei Dr. Grey und ließ seinen Scanner über den Körper des Mannes gleiten. Dann noch einmal. Er starrte auf seine Anzeigen.

„Das ist unmöglich!" murmelte der Arzt, während Spock neben den erschütternden Scotty trat. Der Chefingenieur der Enterprise starrte immer noch auf den Platz, wo die Piraten mit dem Captain verschwunden waren. Erst als Spock neben ihn trat, löste sich seine Starre.

„Wir müssen hinterher!" forderte der Ingenieur grimmig.

„Mr. Scott, Sie haben den Mann gehört", meinte der Vulkanier kühl. „Wir tragen mehr Metall und synthetische Materialien an uns als jeder andere."

„Es gibt noch eine Chance." Grey keuchte vom Boden auf und schob die Hand des Arztes weg.

„Wir haben noch eine Chance. Wir…. " In dem Moment trat eine Gestalt hinter einem der umgestürzten Regale hervor.

Grey lächelte müde:" Ich wußte, du bist das. Die Explosion, warst das du auch?"

Die Gestalt nickte.

„Gut, du weißt, wo sie hin wollen?" Grey stemmte sich mit McCoys Hilfe auf, und wandte sich erklärend an den Rest des Außenteams: „Unsere Transporter reichen nicht sehr weit. Sie werden einen Großteil zu Fuß gehen müssen."

Die Gestalt nickte wieder.

„Gut. Bringst du ihn bitte wieder zurück?" fragte Grey und lächelte die Gestalt an.

Diese trat nun aus dem Schatten hervor. Sie war nicht sehr groß. Etwas kleiner als Uhura schätzte Spock. Sie trug mehrere Kleidungsstücke übereinander. Um ihren Kopf wandten sich Tücher und verbargen so ihr Gesicht. Auch ihre Augen waren nicht erkennbar. Sie trug eine altertümliche Schneebrille aus Knochen, die aus einer Platte mit mehreren gefrästen Ritzen bestand.

Sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich mache Sirius fertig. Du brauchst Waffen. Wo hast du sie versteckt?" Grey straffte die Schultern.

Die vermummte Gestallt drehte sich um und schob mehrere Kisten zur Seite, bis eine Bodenklappe zu sehen war. Sie öffnete sie ruhig und entnahm ihr zwei längliche Bündel und mehrere sehr dünne Stöcke, die etwas kürzer waren als die Frau selber.

„Gut, bereite dich vor. Ich werde Sirius satteln. Doktor, Sie kommen mit mir." Grey stützte sich schwer auf McCoy.

Die Gestalt brummte besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Keine Sorgen. Nur ein wenig angeschlagen - das ist alles. Denk daran: nicht mehr Metall als eine kleine Münze von Orion und keine synthetischen Stoffe…" Grey lächelte. „Das dürfte für dich ja kein Problem sein."

Mit diesen Worten zog Grey den Arzt in den nächsten Gang in Richtung der Ställe.

Die anderen Außenteammitglieder begannen, die Station zu sichern. Scotty begann die letzten Koordinaten auf der Konsole zu speichern.

„Sie müssen auf das Schiff" , mahnte McCoy, als er neben Dr. Grey zu den Ställen ging.

„Doktor." Grey blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Arzt um.

„Ich weiß, wie es mir geht. Ich weiß, was ich habe und wenn Ihnen das Leben Ihres Captains etwas wert ist, dann helfen Sie mir das verdammte Pferd zu satteln und herzurichten."

McCoy kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und sah den Mann mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Zorn an.

„Und bei allen guten Geistern, an die Sie glauben, nennen Sie nicht Kirks Namen. Das würde sie nur stören. Geben Sie mir gefälligst zehn Kubikmillimeter Trimazin." Grey stolperte weiter in Richtung Ställe.

McCoy keuchte, doch als Dr. Grey ihn noch einmal ansah, gab er das gewünschte Medikament.

„Danke." Grey ging endlich mit festen Schritten weiter.

Zügig gab Spock weitere Befehle. Sulu und Johnson schickte er zurück auf das Schiff. Die vermummte Gestalt öffnete die Bündel und rollte sie auf den Tischen im Raum aus. Einer der Sicherheitsoffiziere pfiff anerkennend. Spock konnte mehrere Waffen ausmachen. Alle hatten eines gemeinsam: Sie bestanden fast ausschließlich aus Holz, Obsidian, Stein, Federn, Bast, Leder und Sehnen. Nur bei einigen wenigen konnte er Metall ausmachen. Einige wirkten seltsam vertraut wie aus Büchern der Erdgeschichte über die Jungsteinzeit oder die beginnende Bronzezeit. Andere wirkten bizarr, aber nicht weniger tötlich. Im ersten Moment glaubte er sogar, einige vulkanische Waffen zu erkennen. Die Gestalt griff sicher nach einigen der Waffen, wog hier und da ein paar ab - kühl und entschlossen.

Ob er oder sie Vulkanier war? Das fragte sich Spock schon seit einiger Zeit.

Ein überraschter Ausruf ertönte hinter seinen Rücken. Dr. Grey kam in den Raum gelaufen. Dafür, dass er bis vor einigen Minuten noch vor Schmerzen zitternd auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, wirkte er wie neugeboren. Auch wenn seine äußere Gestalt immer noch vom Martyrium der letzten Tage zeugte. Er führte eines der Horrorpferde mit sich. Das Tier war fast zwei Meter groß und war stahlgrau wie seine Augen.

Die Gestalt schnalzte anerkennend.

Dann begannen beide das Tier mit Waffen und anderen Material zu behängen. Spock registrierte anerkennend, dass sie sich an die Warnung des Pai hielten. Er sah nur natürliche Materialien. Die Gestalt nutzte einen Tisch, um auf den Rücken des fast zwei Meter großen Horrorpferdes zu kommen.

„Sie haben sich nahe der Südlichen Berge am Sternensee abgesetzt," mutmaßte Dr. Grey.

„Das kann ich bestätigen, wenn Sie diesen großen See meinen", kam es von Scotty an der Konsole.

Dr. Gery nickte schnell und anerkennend zu ihm hinüber. „Das hat seine Gründe. Ich denke, dass ihr Schiff in der Hohebene von Grimm runterkommt. Da ist die Planetenstrahlung am stärksten und die Scanner des Raumschiffes sind dort so gut wie blind."

Er wandte sich wieder an den Reiter: „ Du hast das Halsband gesehen. Du weißt, was es anrichtet. Du hast den Pai gehört. Das ist noch trickreicher als das letzte, das Timon den Kopf weggesprengt hat." Grey zog hier und da noch einige Gurte fest.

Die Gestalt nickte heftig und griff in die Zügel.

„Wir werden die optischen Sensoren nutzen. Auf die reagiert das Ding nicht."

Die Gestalt grummelte, was fast schon an ein Lachen erinnerte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Zurück zu den Wurzeln. Back to Basics." Grey lachte und kontrollierte die Waffen und Decken, die am Pferd hingen:" So bald du ihn hast, macht dich bemerkbar. Wir beamen euch dann hoch und Sirius zurück zur Station." Grey griff in die Jacke und holte eine kleine Glasampulle hervor. „Für den Notfall."

Dann schlug er neben sich auf einen großen Knopf bei einer Konsole. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand öffnete sich ein großes Tor. Sofort strömte kalte Luft und einige Schneeflocken in den Raum. Die Sonne stand schon bei weiten nicht mehr so hoch, in ein, zwei Stunden würde es Nacht werden.

Die Gestalt stieß die Fersen in die Flanken des Tieres. Es tänzelte einige Schritte vorwärts. Sie zögerte sah zu Grey, abwartend unsicher.

„Und noch was... ." Grey rief dem Reiter nach.

Das Pferd hielt still. Durch die Schlitze der Schneebrille sah die Gestalt den Wissenschaftler an. Wartend.

Ruhig.

Bestimmt.

Grey breitete die Arme aus, als ob er jemanden willkommen heißen wollte. Was er dann lachend sagte, schockierte alle Anwesenden : „Keine Gnade!"

Die Gestalt hob die Hand, in der sie die überlangen Pfeile hielt, wie zum Abschiedsgruß. Das Pferd gab ein Wiehern von sich, halb wie das Heulen eines Wolfes und halb wie der Schrei eines Falken. Dann stoben Reiter und Tier in die Wildnis.

„Was haben Sie da gesagt, Mann!?" fauchte McCoy den Mann an.

„Ich habe Ihrem Captain gerade das Leben gerettet. Und jetzt können Sie mich auf die Krankenstation beamen." Grey wirkte sehr ruhig.

Spock ging noch einige Schritte auf das offeneTor zu und sah nachdenklich Tier und Reiter nach. Er hätte sie gerne begleitet. Doch allein schon seine Ausrüstung bestand zu hundert Prozent aus synthetischen Materialien. Wie die der Orionier.

„Einen Moment noch." Spock drehte sich zu Dr. Grey um.

„Warum stirbt der Captain nicht, wenn er mit den Piraten zusammen ist? Sie haben doch mehr Syntetik und Metall an sich, als der Pai gewarnt hatte, in Kirks Nähe zu bringen."

Grey seufzte: „Diese Halsbänder sind perfide kleine Dinger. Alles, was sich in einem direkten Umkreis von 200 Metern rund um den Captain befindet, wird nicht wahrgenommen. Alles darüber hinaus bis zu einem weiteren Umkreis von 30 Kilometern, ist wieder in der roten Sensorzone dieses Teiles." Scotty stöhnte auf: „So nah und doch so fern."

Grey nickte niedergeschlagen: „Ja, genau das ist es. Das heißt auch, dass die restlichen Piraten von Eryel sehr schnell getötet werden müssen. Sie haben einen Tagesritt Vorsprung, das wird knapp. Ich hoffe, Ihr Captain lebt noch, wenn Eryel ihn erreicht."

McCoy, Spock und Dr. Grey sahen in die sich langsam ausbreitende Dunkelheit.

Reiter und Tier waren schon lange mit dem Hintergrund verschmolzen.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Oft genügt Schlichtheit,

um gegen zu viel Fortschritt

gefeit zu sein.

Kirk stolperte hinter seinen Wärtern her. Der Pai hatte ihm mit Unterstützung seines Schmerzstockes erklärt, was es außerdem noch mit dem orionischen Sklavenhalsband auf sich hatte. Es blieb dem Captain nichts anders übrig, als den Piraten nach zu stolpern. Sie hatten ihm die Schneebrille abgenommen, so dass er halb blind und nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen der Gruppe folgte. Der kalte Wind wurde stärker. Bald fror er erbärmlich. Dass es langsam dunkler wurde, erleichterte ihm zwar die Sicht, aber die Temperaturen fielen weiter. Der Pai schrie und schlug seine Mannschaft durch den Schnee. Kirk wollte über eine Flucht nachdenken, doch die Kälte schien sogar seine Gehirnwindungen einfrieren zu lassen. Bald kreiste sein Überlebenswille nur darum, wie er sich bewegen musste, um nicht noch mehr zu frieren. Er steckte seine Hände unter die Achseln und hoffte so, den größten Erfrierungen aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Seine Kleidung war zwar auf extreme Minusgrade ausgelegt, aber die Piraten hatten ihm einen Teil seiner Ausrüstung abgenommen. Wenn ihn dieses verfluchte Teil um seinen Hals nicht ins Jenseits sprengte, so würde er schneeblind werden oder in den nächsten Stunden starke Erfrierungen davontragen.

xxx

Eryel war nicht zornig oder rasend vor Wut. Nein, über diesen Punkt war sie seit einigen Tagen hinaus. Jetzt funktionierte sie nur noch. Sie hatte einen Auftrag von Dr. Grey erhalten: "Finde den Starfleet Offizier. Bring ihn zurück, lebendig, und töte die anderen." Wenigsten hatten sie die Artefakte und die dazugehörigen Informationen nicht. Sie hoffte, dass Grey es geschafft hatte, sie vor der Besatzung dieses Starfleet Raumschiffes geheim zu halten. Zu viele waren gestorben um das Geheimnis zu wahren.

Sirius stampfte geduldig und gleichmäßig durch den Schnee. Seine weit gespreitzten Zehen verhinderten ein zu tiefes Einsinken. Sie würde schneller sein als diese Piraten. Trotzdem war es ein weiter Weg. Um halbwegs zu ihnen aufschließen, musste sie die Nacht durchreiten. Immerhin waren die Piraten seit über zwei Wochen auf der Station. Zwei Wochen, in denen sie kaum Schlaf bekommen hatte. Zwei Wochen, in denen sie Kollegen und Kolleginnen sterben sah, mal schnell, mal langsam. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren. "Hol den Offizier, bring ihn zurück, lebendig, töte die anderen. Bewahre das Geheimnis, auch vor Starfleet." Sie hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

xxx

Auf der Enterprise starrte McCoy auf den Mann, der vor ihm lag.

„Sie wissen, was Sie haben?" fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es, Doktor, ich weiß es und wenn Ihnen ihrer aller Leben etwas bedeutet, so halten Sie mich die nächsten zwei oder drei Tage am Leben - egal wie - und bei Bewusstsein!" McCoy hielt sich an seinem Trikorder fest. Die Geräte in der Krankenstation summten beruhigend vor sich hin. Es war eine surreale Geräuschkulisse, unpassend zu dem, was sein Patient von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Sie wissen auch, was das bedeutet?"

Dr. Grey nickte langsam. Der Mann war von der Folter gezeichnet und wusste, wie es um ihn stand.

„Sie erwarten, dass ich Sie innerhalb der nächsten Tage wissentlich umbringe!" fauchte McCoy so laut, dass mehrere Schwestern und Pfleger in seiner Nähe die Köpfe einzogen.

„Doktor, Sie wissen nicht, mit was es Sie und Ihr Team von der Sternenflotte zu tun haben. Sie werden alle erdenkliche Hilfe benötigen, wenn Sie überleben wollen. Und was bedeuten zwei oder drei Tage bei vollen Bewusstsein gegen ein langsames Sterben über Wochen im Koma?" murmelte Grey und krümmte sich auf den Krankenbett. „Schwester, 50 Kubik Millimeter Tritramin!" befahl Leondard McCoy einer erschrockenen Schwester.

„Aber, Doktor," protestierte sie.

Der Blick, den Pille ihr zuwarf, war so vernichtend, dass sie ihm ohne eine weitere Beschwerde das Medikament zureichte.

McCoy zögerte einen Moment und presste dann den Injektor an die Halsschlagader des Wissenschaftlers. Dieser seufzte leise auf und entspannte sich.

„Sagen Sie denen auf der Brücke, die sollen den Planeten im Auge behalten - am besten mit optischen Sensoren. Sie wird ihnen ein Signal geben, wenn sie ihn hat und beten Sie, dass sie schnell genug ist," murmelte Grey.

Das Medikament tat seine Wirkung. Der Wissenschaftler begann vor sich hin zu dämmern, halb wach, halb schlafend. Die Pfleger begannen die Wunden zu reinigen und dem Mann zu waschen. Grey starrte vor sich hin und hörte auf die beruhigende Geräusche der Krankenstation.

xxx

Als ob Eryel ihn gehört hätte, so trieb sie Sirius über eine Lichtung. Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Nur Hels zwei Monde standen hell am Himmel. Selbst nachts wagte sie es nicht, ihre Schneebrille für längere Zeit abzusetzen. Sogar das Mondlicht spiegelte sich grell im Schnee. Sie zog ihren Kopf ein. Ein Nachteil der Horrorpferde war ihre extreme Größe. Für einen gemütlichen Ritt durch den Wald waren sie mehr als ungeeignet. Ständig musste sie Frostschlingern und Schneepuffern ausweichen. Beide Pflanzen neigten dazu, Reiter von Horrorpferden recht ungemütlich aus den Sattel zu heben, wenn man sich in ihnen verhedderte. Dazu machte es ihre helle Farbe noch schwerer, sie in Hels Nächten ausfindig zu machen.

Sie stieg ab, nachdem ein weiterer Zweig der Schneepuffern ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Bald würde sie am See sein . Ab dort hieß es Spuren zu suchen. Im Schatten der Bäume wagten sich weder Räuber noch Beute näher an die zwei Gestalten heran. Hels Fauna hatte einige bemerkenswerte Jäger hervorgebracht, die einzelnen Personen sehr gefährlich wurden. Allerdings auch bei den Horrorpferden hatte sie für ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten gesorgt. Es war deren Vorteil, Omnivoren zu sein. Sie fraßen Pflanzen und Fleisch. Dank ihrer kräftigen Hauer würden sie sicher vor der einen oder anderen Fleischkost nicht halt machten.

Wenig später standen Reiterin und Pferd am Sternensee.

Eryel stockte bei diesem Anblick immer wieder der Atem. Der Sternensee lag eingebettet in einer hügeligen Landschaft. Dessen glatte Wasseroberfläche spiegelte die Sterne wie ein gigantischer Spiegel. Auf diesem zivilisationsarmen Planeten, auf dem es nichts weiter gab als die Station, schien der Himmel nachts noch heller als auf industriell erschlossenen Welten zu sein. Fast glaubte sie das Raumschiff als kleinen, leuchtenden Punkt ausmachen zu können.

Sie blieb am Waldrand stehen und sah sich um. Hier irgendwo waren die Piraten dank des Kurzstreckentransporters der Station angekommen. Jetzt hieß es, die Spuren aufnehmen. Sie wanderte am See entlang und fand das, was sie sie erwartet hatte. Diese Idioten hatten noch nicht einmal versucht, ihre Spuren zu verwischen.

Sie dankte dem Eingeborenen auf Trimus 2, bei denen sie gelernte hatte, in Schnee, Erde, Sand, sogar in Flussläufen Spuren zu lesen. Zwei Jahre hatte sie das gekostet. Der Lohn war ein Wissen, um das sie keiner beneidete - weil es dank moderner Scannertechnik niemand mehr benötigte. "Bis heute!" dachte sie grimmig. Sie stieg auf einen Felsen und von dort aus auf den Rücken des Tieres. Wie vermutet, gingen die Piraten mit ihrer Geisel in die Hochebene von Grimm - der einzige Platz, der genug Platz bot für die Landung eines kleineren Raumschiffs. Die starke Magnetstrahlung des Planeten war auf dieser Ebene besonders stark. Keine Chance für Raumschiffe in Orbit, hier irgend etwas zu entdecken.

Die Spuren waren bereits einige Stunden alt. Sie holte eine kleine Kugel aus stimulierenden Blättern und Kräutern aus einer ihrer Taschen und begann darauf zu kauen. Schlagartig war sie hellwach. Sie musste weiter bis zur Hochebene! Ein Fußmarsch von zwei Tagen für die Piraten. Wenn es das Schiff mit all seinem Metall schaffen würde zu landen, wäre es das Todesurteil für den Offizier, den die Orioner als Geisel genommen hatten.

xxx

Die Piraten rasteten im Schatten eines Felsens. Kirk hatten sie vorsichtshalber mit Seilen gefesselt und an einem Baum gebunden.

'Wie einen Hund', dachte Kirk mürrisch. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder sich näher an das kleine Energiefeuer der Orionier zu schieben, würde er die Nacht nicht überleben oder schwerste Erfrierungen davon tragen - da war er sicher. Die Piraten kauerten sich um ihre einzige Licht- und Energiequelle.

"Wir hätten wenigstens die Notrationen mitnehmen können!" murmelte einer der Piraten und schob sich näher an das Energiefeuer.

"Sei still!" fauchte ihn sein Kollege an und warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf den Pai.

Doch dieser starrte über das Energiefeuer hinweg zu seinem Gefangenen. Fast glaubte Kirk, der Pai würde in Gedanken schon ausrechnen, was ein Starfleet Offizier auf den Sklavenmärkten bringen würde. Kirks Magen knurrte. Auch er hatte Hunger und Durst. Den kalten Schnee im Mund schmelzen zu lassen war keine gute Idee gewesen. Er hatte Magenschmerzen bekommen. Vor Kälte zitternd kauerte er sich an einer Schneewehe zusammen. Einer der Piraten warf ihm eine der Rettungsfolien zu, die er aus einer seinen vielen Jackentaschen hervorholte. 'Wenigstens nicht erfrieren', dachte Kirk und versuchte sich so gut es mit gefesselten Händen ging unter die Rettungsfolie zu schieben.

xxx

„Mr. Chekov, was sagen die optischen Sensoren?" frage Spock auf der Enterprise nach.

„Nichts, Mr. Spock. Gar nichts, ich behalte die fragliche Gegend aber im Auge," klang der schwere russische Akzent von Chekov aus dem Kommunikator, bevor Spock ihn zusammenklappte und wegsteckte.

Er sah sich weiter um. Die Station glich einem Schlachtfeld. Allerdings ließ sich keiner der getöteten Wissenschaftler finden. Nur tote Piraten. Allein am Schiffswrack hatte das zweite Außenteam dreizehn Leichen entdeckt, was insgesamt 32 Leichen machte - in mehr oder weniger guten Zustand. Mal waren sie schnell und unblutig gestorben, mal zeigten sie eine brutale aber effiziente Handschrift auf. Ein Jahr zuvor war Kahn, ein Despot aus der Vergangenheit, ins Leben der Crew der Enterprise getretten. 'War doch jemand von Kahns Crew aufgetaut worden?' fragte sich der Vulkanier unweigerlich. 'Nein, das war unmöglich. Kahn hatte bestätigt, dass es insgesamt 73 Rettungskapseln gewesen sein sollten. War es Dr. Grey gewesen oder einer der anderen Wissenschaftler oder gar diese Eryel? Und: Was hatten sich die Wissenschaftler außer den Eindringlingen auf ihre Station gebeamt?'

Oder noch schlimmer, was hatten sie gefunden?

„Mr. Spock." Scotty kam auf ihn zu. „Mr. Spock!"

„Ja, Mr. Scott?" Der Vulkanier drehte sich höflich zum Chefingenieur der Enterprise um.

„Ich habe mir ihre Computer angesehen. Diese Piraten haben etwas gesucht. Was genau lässt sich nicht mehr sagen. Jemand hat den kompletten Computer schachmatt gesetzt."

„Mit einem Virus?" hakte Spock nach.

Mit Computerviren kannte er sich aus - hier hatte er an der Akademie reichlich Erfahrungen gesammelt. Immer wieder gab es Studenten, die versucht hatten, die Trainingsprogramme der Akademie zu überlisten oder zu sabotieren. Kirk war damals keine Ausnahme gewesen. Nicht nur er war von Spock überführt worden. Deshalb hatte Spock eine beträchtliche Anzahl an Antiviren- und Wiederherstellungsprogrammen vor seiner Versetzung auf die Enterprise auf deren Schiffscomputer übertragen lassen.

„Nein, da war jemand gründlicher. Das Gebäude mit dem Archivcomputer," Scotty wies in den Gang hinter sich, aus dem er gekommen war, "wurde in die Luft gesprengt. Nichts mehr übrig."

Um seine Erklärung zu unterstreichen zeigte Scotty ihm einige zusammengeschmolzene Bauteile des Computers. "Hier war wirklich nichts mehr zu retten."

„Und so, wie dieser Dr. Grey ausgesehen hatte, haben die Orioner nicht alle Informationen erhalten, die sie wollten." Scotty wirkte plötzlich etwas bleich.

Spock nickte nachdenklich und wandte sich wieder den Regalen zu. Sie waren angefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Artefakten, Scherben, Tongegenständen. Spock erkannte hier und da vorsichtig in Glaskästen eingebettete Metall- und Stofffragmente. Dann dachte er an Scottys Gesichtsausdruck, als er die Folteropfer zum ersten Mal sah. Sie waren ein unschöner Anblick - auch Spock war mehr als irritiert gewesen. Folter machte keinen Sinn. Ab einen bestimmten Punkt sagte das Opfer alles, was seine Peiniger wissen wollten. Und ob das der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht, war meistens fraglich. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum Folter in den Statuten der Sternenflotte verboten war.

„Was habt ihr gesucht?" fragte er sich leise, als er sicher war, dass ihm niemand zuhörte.

Er hob eine Keramikscherbe mit der Darstellung reigentanzender Frauen auf - ein wunderbares Stück Kunst. Selbst der Vulkanier in Spock zollte dem unbekanntern Künstler Respekt und legte es mit größter Vorsicht zurück an seinen Platz.

xxx

Kirk dämmerte vor sich hin. Halb erfroren überstand er die Nacht. Als die Piraten aufbrachen, schaffte es der Pai nur mit seinem Schmerzstock den Captain auf die Beine zu bringen. Gekrümmt vor Schmerzen und Kälte stolperte er in die Grelle eines neuen Tage. Die Augen tränten. Seine Tränen froren auf dem Gesicht fest. Er blinzelte gegen den Schmerz und die Helligkeit an. Dass ihm nur ein Tagesmarsch in der Kälte so zusetzte, überraschte Kirk.

xxx

Eryel sah aus der Ferne, wie die Piraten aufbrachen. Sie hatte es geschafft, war eine Nacht durchgeritten und stellenweise gelaufen. Dank ihres eisernen Willens hatte sie die Piraten eingeholt. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie beobachtete, wie der Pai seinen Gefangenen auf die Füße brachte. Dabei war eine goldene Schutzfolie durch den Wind geflattert und von einem Piraten aufgefangen worden. 'Hatten die Idioten ihm nicht mehr gegeben? Das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, ihn heil zurückzubringen.' Vorsichtig schob sie sich einige Meter rückwärts und ging geduckt auf ihr Horrorpferd zu, das im nahen Wald auf sie wartete. Sie würde mittags zuschlagen, wenn die Sonne den höchsten Stand ereicht hatte. Dann würden die Piraten über ein weites, steiles Schneefeld laufen müssen. Selbst die Schutzbrillen der Orionier würden hier nur teilweise funktionieren. Sie griff in eine der Satteltaschen und holte eine kleine Glasfiole hervor.

„Ruhig, mein Guter. Das kennst du doch, oder?" murmelte sie und träufelte zuerst dem Pferd einige Tropfen, dann sich selbst in die Augen.

Das Pferd schnob angewidert.

„Ich weiß. Ist nicht angenehm. Das muss aber sein." Beruhigend klopfte sie den Pferdhals.

Im Schatten der Bäume folgte Eryel der Gruppe. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Tal in helles Licht tauchten, zog sie sich wieder ihre altertümliche Schneebrille über die Auge. Das Horrorpferd schüttelte ihr seine lange Mähne ins Gesicht.

xx

Die Gruppe rund um den Pai schlurfte durch hohen Schnee und Schneeverwehungen. Sie hielten sich, soweit es ging, im Schatten der Bäume auf. Als diese sich um die Mittagszeit immer mehr lichteten und eine große, steile Schneefläche freigaben, stöhnten alle auf.  
„Schutzbrillen auf Maximum", bellte der Pai. Dabei lächelte er böse zu seinem Gefangenen.

„Ich glaube, Sie werden blind auf Ihr Schiff zurückkehren."

„Sie haben doch gar nicht vor, mich zurückzulassen. Geschweige denn am Leben", murmelte Kirk erschöpft und lehnte sich gegen einen der letzten Bäume vor dem Hang.

„Och! Sie unterschätzen uns. Auf dem Sklavenmarkt weiß man Starfleet Offiziere zu schätzen. Auch wenn sie blind sind. Und besonders Sie - Sie haben noch ganz andere Qualitäten", lachte der Pai zweideutig.

Diese Aussage trieb Kirk einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die Mädchen von Orion, mit denen er in der Akademie ab und an eine Nacht verbrachte, hatten ihm davon erzählt. Selbst Tira, eine sehr attraktive und junge Kadettin war entführt und auf einem dieser Sklavenmarkt verkauft worden. Bevor ihre Eltern sie wieder frei kaufen konnten, was erst Jahre später gewesen. Ihren Erzählungen verdankt er auch sein Wissen um die Sklavenhalsbändern. Kirk hatte nie nachgefragt, was sie genau erlebt hatte. Es war jedoch grausam genug gewesen. Denn Tira war - selbst nach einer erschöpfenden, gemeinsamen Nacht - schreiend aus dem Schlaf neben ihm hochgeschreckt.

„Los jetzt." Der Pai stieß mit dem Schmerzstock in Kirks Seite, so dass er einige Schritte in das Schneefeld stolperte.

xxx

Eryel sah es mit Schrecken. Die Behandlung des Gefangenen ließ mehr als zu wünschen übrig als sie vermutet hatte. Seltsamerweise wuchs gleichzeitig ihre Begeisterung, die Priaten zur Strecke zu bringen. Die Jagd würde endlich beginnen. Sie begann die dunklen Taschen auf dem Pferd mit hellen Decken abzudecken. Jetzt würde sie in Sichtweite operieren und wollte nicht zu früh entdeckt werden. Sie selbst hüllte sich in einen hellen Mantel mit Kapuze und schlang einen weißen Schal um ihr Gesicht. So verschmolz sie mit dem Untergrund.

'Keine Gnade! Zeige keine Gnade!' Der letzte Befehl von Dr. Grey hallte wieder in ihrem Kopf.

Es wäre nicht notwendig gewesen, ihr das noch einmal einzubläuen. Eryel hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen genug gesehen. Sie folgte der Gruppe ins vor ihnen liegende Schneefeld.

Die Jagd begann.

xx

Der Pai stampfte vor sich hin. Sein Gefangener stolperte und fiel hinter ihm her. Doch die Drohung mit dem Schmerzstab genügte, um ihn wieder schnell auf die Beine zu bringen.

„Zusammen bleiben!" brüllte der Chef der Piraten. Seine Gruppe zerfiel ihm vor seinen Augen. Er hatte schon genug gegenüber seinem Fürsten zu verantworten. Denn er hatte versagt, kläglich versagt. Der größte Teil seines Piratenclans war gestorben, ermordet worden von den Wissenschaftlern der Station.

'Es sind doch 'nur' Wissenschaftler,' hatte es geheißen. Nur Dumme, über Daten brütende Wissenschaftler, die ab und wann eine Tonscherbe aus dem Boden holen. Keiner hatte mit dem gerechnet, was er, der Pai, gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatten sie sämtliche Wissenschaftler der Station gefunden. Und - selbstverständlich hatten sie alle, bis auf diesen Dr. Grey, getötet oder sie waren schon tot gewesen, als sie sie fanden. Aber zu was für einen Preis? Nur für ein paar idiotische…..

Er stockte. War da eine Reflektion gewesen?

Hinter ihm brachen zwei seiner Männer zusammen. In ihrem Rücken oder im Hals steckten anderthalb Meter lange, überdimensionale Pfeile. Dann schrie der Mann rechts von ihm auf. Ein Wurfreif, gespickt mit dunklen Glassplittern, steckte ihm im Hals.

Drei Piraten blieben übrig.

Der Pai griff nach seinem Gefangenen, hob den Signalgeber hoch.

„Zeig dich, du Dämon!" brüllte er über die Ebene.

Doch nur Schnee und helles Sonnenlicht antwortete ihm.

Sein Gefangener röchelte, als der Pai in das Halsband griff und grob daran riss.

Ein Schatten, weiß und grau, huschte an ihm vorbei. Der dritte Mann fiel.

„Noch einen Schritt und ich ..., " weiter kam der Pai nicht.

Ein Arm schlang um seine Kehle, riss ihn nach hinten. Der Signalgeber fiel ihm aus der Hand.

Kirk fiel vorne über und landete, unrühmlich keuchend und hustend, auf allen Vieren.

Der Pai schlug wie wild um sich, versuchte sich von diesem Dämon zu befreien, der ihn in eiserner Umklammerung festhielt.

Der letzte Pirat sah verstört auf den Zweikampf, noch geschockt von dem Tod seiner Kumpane. Da war etwas Weißes, etwas Helles, das mit seinem Pai kämpfte. Eine Banshee? Er floh.

Kirk vernahm ein leises Klicken. Noch bevor er den Ursprung ausmachen konnte, reagierte die Gestalt in Weiß und Grau. Sie machte einen Ruck mit ihren Armen. Ein hässliches Knacken war zu hören, als das Genick des Pai brach. Ohne sich mit Begrüßungsfloskeln aufzuhalten, drehte sie Kirk grob auf den Rücken, zog ihre Handschuhe aus und begann am Halskragen des Captain zu hantieren.

„Er ist scharf!" sagte Kirk hektisch.

„Ich weiß. Halten Sie ruhig!" befahl die Gestalt grob und nagelte ihn mit ihren Füßen an den Boden.

Das Piepen wurde lauter, schriller. Die Hände am Hals des Captains bewegten sich hektischer.

Der geflohenen Pirat lief so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen. Bald würde er die 200 Meter Reichweite des Halsbandes überschritten haben.

Ein leises 'Klick' und der Reif, der Kirk gefangen gehalten hatte, öffnete sich.

Sein Retter sprang auf, griff nach einem der langen Pfeile.

Er rannte noch einige Meter und holte aus seinen Manteltaschen ein Stück Faden. Er blieb stehen und band das Skalvenhalsband damit an der Spitze fest, legte den Pfeil auf ein weiteres Stückchen Stock. Der Pirat floh nach vorne. Das Sklavenhalsband piepte weiter. Hätte Kirk ihn gesehen, so hätte er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Retters erkannt.

Er, oder besser gesagt, sie hatte ein passendes Opfer gefunden. Eryel schleuderte den präparierten Pfeil in Richtung des fliehenden Piraten. Dabei gab sie eine Reihe von Geräuschen von sich. Das Horrorpferd galoppierte an ihr vorbei. „Runter!"

Kirk rollte sich zusammen. Er bekam am Rand seines Bewußtseins mit, wie die Gestalt die wenigen Schritte zu ihm zurückrannte und sich auf ihn warf.

Es gab eine dumpfe Explosion, gefolgt von einem grollenden Geräusch, das von weiter oben kam.

„Kommen Sie. Schnell, das gibt eine Lawine, schnell!"

Kirk wurde grob auf die Beine gerissen.

„Sirius kartu! Sirius kartu!" rief sie dem Horrorpferd entgegen. Schnell ging das Tier auf die Knie.

Ehe es sich Kirk versah, saß er auf dem Pferd und sein Retter hinter ihm.

Es war eine Frau. Das hatte er gespürt, als sie sich auf ihn geworfen hatte, um ihn vor der Druckwelle zu schützen. Mit einem Satz sprang das Tier auf die Beine.

„Gut, Sirius. Und jetzt ab!" Sie stieß ihm die Fersen in die Flanken, als das Grollen immer lauter wurde. Sie jagten quer über den Hang davon. Halbblind konnte Kirk den Druck der Lawine spüren, die sie vor sich herschob. Wie weit die Schneewand entfernt war, wußte er nicht. Nur, dass der Wind langsam schärfer wurde.

Plötzlich war es dunkel. Sie hatten anscheinend den angrenzenden Wald erreicht. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf nach unten gedrückt wurde. Dann änderte das Pferd die Richtung. Sie eilten einen Hang im Wald hinauf und plötzlich war es wieder hell. Sie standen auf einer Felsennadel, als das Donnern ohrenbetäubend wurde. Er spürte Arme um seine Brust - sie hielt ihn fest.

„Mund auf!" brüllte sie in sein Ohr. „Druckwelle!"

Er atmete rasselnd durch den Mund ein und aus. Die Lawine stobt an ihnen vorbei. Die Felsennadel teilte die Schneewand wie ein scharfes Messer.

„Ich hoffe, das sehen Ihre Leute!" brüllte die Frau in sein Ohr und lachte dabei.

Kirk lachte nicht.

Um sie herum donnerte die Lawine den Hang hinab.

xxx

Chekov auf der Enterprise sah es tatsächlich.  
„Commander Spock, wir haben sie!" rief er begeisternd und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Wir haben sie, da ist eine Lawine… ." Er hämmerte auf die Anzeigen seiner Konsole und zoomte Kirk und seine Retterin heran. Auf einer Felsennadel mitten in einer Lawinenhölle stand ein großes vierbeiniges Etwas. Auf seinen Rücken waren anscheinend zwei Personen auszumachen.

"Mr. Chekov, beamen Sie sie direkt auf die Enterprise. Ich komme sofort!" kam es aus dem Kommunikator.

„Dr. McCoy, sofort in den Hangar. Ich beame gleich den Captain hoch."

„Den Hangar?" hörte er aus der Konsole die verwunderte Stimme des Arztes, doch der Russe rannte schon in den Transporterraum. Das würde ein Stück Arbeit werden. Ein über zwei Meter großes Tier mit zwei Personen auf den Rücken so zu transportieren, dass es drei Individuen blieben. Chekov hantierte an den Kontrollen.

„Nicht bewegen", rurmelte er auf Russisch und betätigte die Kontrollen. „Energie."

xxx

Eryel nahm das Beamen überdeutlich wahr. Sie griff härter in die Zügel, presste die Beine an den Pferdekörper.

„Ruhig. Ruhig" , schrie sie über das Donnern der Lawine hinweg.

Kirk griff in die lange Mähne des Tieres, als er die leichte Desorientierung des Transportervorgangs spürte.

Im Hangar standen bereits ein medizinisches Team bereit. Einige im Maschinenraum arbeitende Crewman erstarrten. als sich das Horrorpferd samt seinen Reitern rematerialisierte. Das Tier zitterte vor Aufregung und wieherte leise. Es klang, als ob ein Wolf einen Falken zerfetzte.

„Ruhig. Ruhig", raunte die kleinere Gestalt, die hinter Kirk saß.

Das Tier ging einige Schritte hektisch rückwärts. Sofort stoben Besatzungsmitglieder in alle Richtungen davon. Nur das Team rund um McCoy eilte fast zeitgleich vorwärts. Doch genau das schien das Tier noch mehr zu verstören. Es kreischte und tänzelte wie wild umher. Container flogen um, Stangen polterten über den Boden des Hangars.

„KEINER BEWEGT SICH!" brüllte die Frau und riss sich mit einer Hand das Tuch vom Gesicht.

Alle gefroren an ihren Plätzen.

„Keiner ….bewegt….sich!" sagte sie noch einmal, diesmal leiser und deutlich betont.

Sie begann ruhig zu summen - das Tier schien tatsächlich sich zu beruhigen.

Bald war nur noch das Schnauben des Horrorpferdes und das rasselnde Atmen der beiden Reiter zu hören.

Spock kam aus einem Gang, der zum Hangar führte, gerannt und sah, wie das Tier sich langsam beruhigte.

„So ist gut und jetzt. Kartu Sirius. Kartu!" befahl die Reiterin und zog an einem Zügel den Kopf des Tieres auf die Seite. Das Tier ging noch einmal im Kreis und begann sich zögernd hinzulegen.

„So ist brav. Kartu. Kartu!" Die Reiterin flüsterte kaum hörbar.

Mit einem Arm hielt sie Kirk fest an sich gepresst und achtete darauf, dass er nicht vom Pferd fiel. Das wäre das Letzte, was beide jetzt gebrauchten konnten.

Das Tier lag bald ruhig mitten im Hangar.

Die Frau stieg ab und half dem angeschlagenen Captain vom Pferderücken.

Kirk rutschte zu Boden und kam zitternd zum Sitzen, im Rücken das Horrorpferd.

„Sie!" Die Frau zeigte auf McCoy: „Sie sind doch der Arzt?"

McCoy nickte mit sorgenvollem Gesicht. „Gut. Kommen Sie näher langsam. Und reden Sie dabei ruhig!" befahl die Frau ruhig.

Dr. McCoy ahnte, dass er Kirks Überleben diesem Ungetüm von Pferd zu verdanken hatte und nicht seiner Profession als Arzt.

„Pille?" fragte Kirk und hob den Kopf.

Seine Augen tränten immer noch.

„Ja, ich bin es, Jim. Keine Angst! " hörte er McCoy, nahm selbst aber nur einen Schatten wahr, der auf ihn zu kam.

Neben ihm kramte die Frau in den Satteltaschen und holte die Fiole hervor. Sie griff grob nach Kirks Kopf, tröpfelte einige Tropfen in seine schmerzenden Augen.

„Was, zum Teufel, machen Sie da?" frage McCoy empört.

„Das ist Medizin. Wir haben immer welche dabei gegen Schneeblindheit. Und zur Vorbeugung. Was denken Sie denn?" Die Fremde schien entrüstet.

Der Arzt war endlich bei ihnen angekommen, ging nun neben Kirk in die Knie.

„Pille?" Zögernd tastete Kirk um sich und spürte McCoys ruhige, aber feste Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Der ließ den Medoscanner über den Körper seines Freundes gleiten.

Die Frau auf der anderen Seite kramte weiter in den Taschen, holte eine Tonflasche hervor. Sie begann eine Mullbinde, die sie ebenfalls aus einer der vielen Taschen geholt hatte, mit dem Inhalt einzuweichen.

„Ok. Das wird jetzt etwas feucht. Keine Angst, das ist gut für Ihre Augen, Sir."

Mit diesen Worten schlag sie die Binde um Kirks Kopf und Augen.

Sie roch nach Kräutern und Wald.

Kirk seufzte, als der Schmerz nachließ.

„Besser?" fragte die Frau.

„Besser. Danke."

„Mr. Pille," begann die Frau und sah den Mann in Blau an. Sie hatte ihn nur kurz bei Dr. Grey auf der Bodenstation gesehen.

„McCoy", verbesserte dieser, ohne einen Blick von seinem Scanner zu nehmen.

„McCoy. Er wird Erfrierungen haben. Und ... behandeln Sie ihn auf Nachwirkungen von klingongischen Schmerzstöcken." Der Ton ihrer Stimme klang sachlich.

Dann sah sie sich um: „Das Tier muss so schnell wie möglich zurück auf den Planeten. Es ist hier viel zu warm."

Chekov, der das Ganze aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte, nickte ruhig: „Geht in Ordnung, Miss." Da lächelte die Frau das erste Mal: „Danke."

Zusammen mit dem Arzt führte sie den leicht desorientierten Captain zu einer Trage.

Das Horrorpferd blieb ruhig liegen.

Die Frau machte eine Handbewegung und das Tier sprang wieder auf die Beine.

Chekov sah das Horrorpferd skeptisch an.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3.

_Irgendwann stirbt alles__._

_Kai aus Lexx__, __T__he Dark Zone_

Chekov hielt Wort. Wenige Minuten nachdem der Captain auf der Trage Richtung Krankenstation verschwunden war, beamte er das Horrorpferd zurück auf den Planeten.

Die Fremde hatte sich als Eryel vorgestellt und erklärt, was alles zu tun wäre.

Während sie auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation waren, warf McCoy einen genauen Blick auf die Frau. Mit festen Schritten und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet ging sie neben ihnen her.

Sie war kleiner als er und in eine Unmenge an Stoff gekleidet. Sie trug eine Art von Hosenrock aus Leder und Wolle und eine knielange Jacke, die einen Reitschlitz hatte. Ein weißgrauer, leichter Wollmantel mit übergroßer Kapuze hüllte sie ein. Um Arme und Kopf waren mehrere Tücher festgezurrt. Der Arzt machte einen Ledergürtel unter den Mantel aus, an dem einige seltsame Gerätschaften hingen. Dazu gehörte ein unterarmlanger, reich verzierter Stock mit einem kleinen Haken am Ende. Auf dem Rücken festgeschallt mit mehreren Leder- und Wollstricken war eine Art überdimensionaler Köcher, in dem vier übergroße Pfeile steckten, und eine eingerollte Wolldecke, in der anscheindend weitere Materialien verstaut waren. Nur die Hände und das Gesicht waren frei . An einer Hand konnte er etwas, das wie ein Schmuckstück ausssah, ausmachen. Ihr Gesicht war zu kantig, um schön zu sein und die Haut durch die Kälte gerötet. Als er ihr kurz in die Augen sah, erkannte McCoy graublaue Augen, als ob sich Mutter Natur nicht für eine der beiden Farben entscheiden hätte können. Sie war weit davon entfernt einen Schönheitswettbewerb zu gewinnen. Doch etwas trieb ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken - da war eine wachsame Entschlossenheit, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. Immer wieder huschten ihre Augen den Korridor entlang, schätzen Crewmen ab, nahmen Dinge wahr, die sich weit von den unterschieden, was der Arzt sah.

Als sie in einen Korridor bogen, stellte sie zum ersten Mal eine Frage: „Wo ist Dr. Grey?"

McCoy stockte kurz, konzentrierte sich aber schnell wieder auf den Medoscaner, der ihm zeigte, wo der Captain Erfrierungen erlitten hatte. Kirk stand kurz vor eine Lungenentzündung.

„Bei mir auf der Krankenstation", murmelte McCoy kurz angebunden.

„Natürlich." Eryel nahm seine Lautstärke auf. „Die letzten Tage waren hart für ihn."

McCoy schnaubte angewidert. „Das ist eine Untertreibung."

„Pille?" Der Captain versuchte sich aufzurichten und sich die Binde von den Augen zu nehmen.

„Bleib liegen, Jim, und lass das Zeug auf den Augen. Was immer es ist, es hilft." Behutsam drückte der Arzt ihn zurück auf die Liege.

Eryel lächelte müde. Sie mochte Ärzte. Sie waren oft die Einzigen, auf die störrische Männer hörten. Und dieser Jim schien ein besonders stures Exemplar zu sein. Immer wieder versuchte er die Binde von den Augen zu nehmen, was der Arzt zu verhindern versuchte.

Sie sah sich mit wachen Augen um. Raumschiffe. Sie hasste Raumschiffe. Die künstliche Schwerkraft brachte sie durcheinander und das Fehlen von natürlichen Licht gab ihr jedes Mal das Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein. Außerdem war es so klinisch hell - es tat in den Augen weh. Für sie waren Raumschiffe mehr Mittel zum Zweck. Jedes Mal war sie froh, aus den Blechbüchsen zu entkommen. Wobei sie zugeben musste, bei dieser Blechbüchse hatte man sich wenigstens Mühe gegeben, sie schön aussehen zu lassen. Sie war nicht ganz so kantig und mit Abstand das größte Raumschiff, auf dem sie je gewesen war.

Sie schritt neben den Arzt her und bemerkte, wie er sie ansah. Sie wusste um ihr ungewöhnliches Aussehen. In einer Zeit der Synthetik und Computer wirkte sie wie ein Relikt aus vergangenen Jahrtausenden. Sie trug kaum Metall am Körper, nur Stoffe aus Leder, Wolle, Baumwolle und Leinen. Wobei das nicht aus nostalgischen Gründen geschah. Es hatte einen handfesten Grund, denn sie war allergisch auf synthetische Stoffe. Ihre Eltern hatten das mit Schrecken festgestellt, als sie nach ihrer Geburt - einem Streuselkuchen ähnlich - aus der Säuglingsstation gebracht wurde. Seitdem war Kleidung für sie immer ein Problem gewesen.

Sie schritt mit McCoy um zwei weitere Ecken. Langsam kam ihr der Gang zur Krankenstation wie ein Spießrutenlauf vor. Besatzungsmitglieder starrten sie an und begannen hinter ihrem Rücken zu tuscheln.

‚Ja, ja, redet nur. Ich bin gleich wieder aus eurer heilen Technikwelt verschwunden. Lasst mich Dr. Grey abholen und ich bin wieder weg', dachte sie mürrisch und ihr Lächeln verschwand.

Sie bereute es schon, auf dem Schiff geblieben zu sein.

McCoy sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie das leichte Lächeln seiner Begleitung verschwand und einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck wich. Was immer die Frau gerade dachte, es war nicht angenehm.

Endlich kamen sie auf der Krankenstation an. Die Schwestern und Pfleger schwirrten um die Liege und McCoy gab kurze Anweisungen.

Für Eryel war es medizinisches Kauderwelsch. Sie zog sich langsam zurück und stieß dabei mit dem Mann zusammen, der ihnen still und leise gefolgt war.

„Tschuldigung" , murmelte sie.

Der Mann nickte kurz und zog die Mütze vom Kopf, zu seiner Outdoorausrüstung gehörte. Immerhin war er gerade mit dem Rest des Außenteams vom Planeten gekommen.

'Vulkanier', dachte sie verblüfft.

Die sah man mittlerweile selten. Es gab noch knapp 10 000 Überlebende dieser Rasse. Sie bedauerte den Verlust Vulkans. Sie war für einige Zeit bei einer Ausgrabung auf dem Planeten gewesen. Dabei hatte sie gelernt, in einer Wüste zu überleben und einige Brocken Vulkanisch aufgeschnappt.

„K´ley ta ri", sagte sie.

Der Vulkanier stockte und drehte sich zu ihr um.

_Ich bedaure die Berührung. _

„K´ley ki tru", antwortete er und hob dabei eine Augenbraue.

Eryel nickte ernst.

_Kein Bedauern notwendig._

Ach ja, und sie hatte gelernt, das Berührungen für Vulkanier unangenehm waren.

Sie beschloss, dem Spitzohr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Eryel?" kam es aus einer Ecke des Raumes und trotz der regen Geschäftigkeit hörte sie die raue Stimme von Dr. Grey.

Sie drehte sich sofort um.

„Dr. Grey!" sagte sie und eilte auf den Mann zu.

„Eryel." Der Mann hob einige Finger.

Eryel nahm eine Hand und sah dankbar in das saubere, aber bleiche Gesicht von Dr. Grey.

Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest , dass seine Hand eiskalt war. Und das, obwohl der Raum für ihren Geschmack ein wenig überhitzt war.

„Ich wusste, Sie schaffen es. Ich… ." Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn.

„Ruhig, Dr. Grey. Ruhig", murmelte Eryel und kramte in ihren Taschen nach einem Säckchen mit Kräutern.

Sie knetete darauf herum. Sofort erfüllt ein feiner Geruch die Station. Die Frauen und Männer stockten in ihrer Arbeit und sahen sich um. Eryel kümmert das wenig. Sie legte den Beutel nahe dem Kopf des Wissenschaftlers ab und sofort hörte das Husten auf.

„Besser?" fragte sie und der Mann nickte dankbar.

„War es schwierig?" fragte Grey sie im Gegenzug.

Sie wirkte so fehl am Platz, mit ihrer Kleidung mit ihren Waffen. Der ganze Mensch, der Eryel war, schien nicht her zu gehören.

„Nein, sie waren ziemlich aufgeregt, haben viele Fehler gemacht. Ich musste warten, bis sie auf der Schneeebene waren. Alles andere wäre falsch gewesen", berichtete sie und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Hm. Er scheint überlebt zu haben", sagte Grey und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Gruppe an Menschen, die um diesen Jim herum standen und Dr. McCoy assistierten.

„Hm." Eryel nickte ernst.

„Es war knapp, oder?"

Eryel sah beschämt auf die Seite. Das erste Mal, dass er sah, wie müde Eryel war - genauso wie er.

Die grauenhaften Tage, in denen die Schreie von Wissenschaftlern durch die Station auf Hel gehallt waren, zeichneten sich auch auf Eryels Gesicht ab.

„He, he." Grey drehte sich schwer auf die Seite. „Das war verdammt gute Arbeit."

„Nein, war sie nicht", schnaufte Eryel laut und stand auf.

Der kurze Moment der Schwäche verschwand in ihrem Gesicht so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war.

Es wurde still im Raum. Die Gruppe rund um diesen Jim trat so weit zur Seite, dass sie erkannte, wie gut er versorgt war. Dicke Binden umschlossen Hände und Füße, die Augenbinde hatte einer polarisierten Brille Platz gemacht. Wäre es eine andere Zeit, ein anderer Ort gewesen, hätte Eryel laut gelacht. Der Mann sah einfach zu komisch aus.

„Warum?" fragte Grey laut genug, dass die anderen hören konnten. Das, was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, war zu wichtig für ein Vier Augen Gespräch.

„Eryel, ich bitte dich. Er lebt. Sieh ihn dir an. Er lebt!" Jetzt klang Dr. Grey sehr streng und bestimmt.

Die Frau warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann.

„Gut, er lebt. Ok. Sein Captain wird glücklich sein." Sie ging wieder auf Grey zu. „Bitte, William, lass uns gehen. Ich hasse Raumschiffe. Mir wird von der künstlichen Schwerkraft immer schlecht und…"

Grey lächelte sie traurig an und unterbrach ihren Satz: „Ich sterbe, Eryel."

Das bisschen Farbe, die Eryels Gesicht noch gehabt hatte, war nun völlig verschwunden.

Die Stille, die dieser eine Satz in der Station auslöste, war beinahe greifbar.

„Wie bitte?" flüsterte Eryel.

„Ich sterbe, Eryel" , wiederholte William Grey und sah sie ruhig an.

Kirk nahm von seinem Krankenbett aus Greys Gesichtsausdruck wahr, den Ausdruck eines Menschen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Grey hatte sich mit den Unausweichlichen schon lange abgefunden.

„Wie ? Warum?" Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu dem Arzt um. „Ich meine, wir sind doch auf einem Raumschiff. Sieh dir die Krankenstation an - nur die Station auf Sternenbasis 4 ist größer!"

McCoy sah auf seine Hände, vermied sie anzusehen. Bis auf die Geräusche, die die medizinischen Geräte von sich gaben, sprach keiner.

Verdammt, warum sprach niemand mit ihr? Ok, sie würde Antworten finden. Sie griff unter ihren Mantel und ging auf den Arzt zu. Es gab immer Mittel und Wege. Sie hatte keine Zeit um jemanden zu überreden. Wenn es um Leben und Tod ging, musste es immer schnell gehen.

Der Vulkanier neben ihm schob sich kaum merklich zwischen dem Arzt und Eryel. Egal, Vulkanier waren auch nur Lebewesen und sie wusste mit ihnen umzugehen.

„Eryel, lass ihn in Ruhe!" baffte der Wissenschaftler von seinem Bett aus.

Die Frau zögerte kaum merklich.  
„Eryel, beruhige dich. Das hier sind keine Feinde."

Der Satz ließ etwas in ihr erklingen.

Sie wirbelte herum. „DAS", sie wies auf die Männer und Frauen. „DAS ist Starfleet!"

Wie sie es aussprach, klang es nach einem Verbrechersyndikat. Die anwesenden Offiziere zuckten zusammen. Spock hob eine Augenbraue.

„Eryel, bitte, mir bleibt nur noch wenig Zeit und sie haben keine Ahnung, in was sie da hinein geraten sind. Bitte." Die Stimme von Dr. Grey klang verzweifelt, beinahe flehend.

„Die können sich um sich selber kümmern." Eryel ließ die Hand wieder aus dem Mantel gleiten - sie war leer.

„Nein, diesen Punkt haben wir überschritten, als ich dich ihm nachgeschickt habe."

Eryel zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Und, Eryel, er ist der Captain."

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und sie wies mit den Daumen über ihre Schulter.

„Ja, er ist der Captain und, Eryel, das ist James Tiberius Kirk. Wir sind auf der USS Enterprise NCC-1701. Das hier ist das Flaggschiff von Starfleet!" sagte Dr. Grey ruhig.

Eryel wirbelte um die eigene Achse und sah den Captain mit schreckensweiten Augen an.

Was sie dann sagte, hatte so keiner erwartet: „Oh, Scheiße."


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 5

Die Zeit, sagt man,

ist das Feuer,

in dem wir verbrennen.

Zitat frei aus Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen

Eryel verbiß sich die Tränen, ging auf die Tür und bat um ein Gerät um die gefrorene Erde auf Hel 3 aufzutauen.

„Ich habe einige Gräber zu graben", murmelte sie.

Zu Kirk sagte sie leise: „Geben Sie mir einige Minuten. So wie Ihr Bruder jetzt aussieht, wollen Sie ihn nicht sehen. Geben Sie mir einfach ein wenig Zeit."

Als sich McCoy still neben sie gestellt hatte, sah sie ihn an und fragte kaum hörbar: „Haben Sie schon viel gesehen?"

McCoy nickte stumm.

Sie nickte zurück und gemeinsam verließen sie die Krankenstation.

Was der Schiffsarzt gesehen hatte, wollte Kirk in diesem Moment nicht wissen.

Die anwesenden Offiziere waren erschüttert. Noch nie in seinem Leben war Kirk so froh um eine Schutzbrille gewesen. So sah niemand, dass er kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Er senkte den Kopf.

Scotty schloß sich Eryel und McCoy an. Er lieferte kurze Zeit später die gewünschte Maschine.

Alt gediente Krankenpfleger, die schon die schlimmsten Unfälle bei Raumstationen gesehen hatten, waren aus den Raum gerannt, als Eryel auf der archäologischen Station die Leichen der Menschen zeigte, die sie versteckt hatte.

Eryel sah ihnen nur stumm nach: Sie verstand zu gut, warum sie davon gelaufen waren.

Aber irgendeiner muss es machen. Das war sie ihren Freunden und Kollegen schuldig.

McCoy schluckte schwer, als Eryel in ein Abluftrohr griff und einen weiteren Leichensack mühsam herauszog.

„Ich konnte Uriel nicht verstecken. Sie haben seine Leiche zuerst verbrannt und dann….." Sie sah weg. Als sie McCoy endlich wieder in die Augen sah, zuckte dieser zurück.

Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, nur in ihren Augen blitze es gefährlich: „Denen überlässt man nicht seine Freunde und Kollegen, auch wenn sie tot sind."

Die Medoscans zeigten, dass die Menschen grausam und langsam gestorben waren oder grausam und schnell. Tatsächlich wußte Eryel, dass einer Leiche der Kopf fehlte. Sie ließ Dr. McCoy seine Untersuchungen durch den verschlossen Sack machen. Ein weiterer Mann war, wie Dr. Grey, an den Folgen der seltsamen Waffe gestorben. Eine Frau wies starke Nervenschäden auf.

„Das war Jean. Sie hatte versucht, ihn..." Sie mit den Kopf auf einen Leichensack. „ Sie hat versucht ihn zu retten. Es ging schief. Sie brannte sich dabei aus. Er war schon zu lange der Waffe ausgesetzt gewesen."

„Nervenschock." Das war McCoys Diagnose. „Und, bei allen guten Raumgeistern, es scheint so, als ob ihre Nervenbahnen verbrannt sind."

Eryel zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wollte sie sagen 'Ich habe es ja gesagt'.

Innerlich musste McCoy Eryel Tribut zollen. Ihre Verstecke waren klug gewählt gewesen. Entweder hatte sie dichte Ummantelungen von Röhren benutzt, um die Sensoren zu täuschen oder sie hatte sie in Kühlkammern zwischen den Lebensmitteln versteckt. Die letzte Leiche war Jim Kirks Bruder.

Eryel sah kurz zu dem Arzt: „Es war eine Explosion. Wenn James Kirk ihn sehen will, müssen Sie ein wenig zaubern. Ich hoffe, Se kennen sich etwas in plastischer Chirurgie aus."

McCoy nickte ernst. Als Eryel den Sack öffnete, hielt er den Atem an. Wenig später begann er mit der Arbeit. Er war es seinen Freund schuldig, damit sich der angemessen von seinen Bruder verabschieden konnte.  
„Ich lasse Sie arbeiten. Ich werde mich um die Gräber kümmern." Eryel ließ den Arzt allein zurück.

Ein Sicherheitstrupp der Enterprise half ihr beim Graben, was sie wortlos zuließ. Nahe der Station hoben sie sechs Gräber aus. Als sie fertig waren, begann Eryel sie mit persönlichen Gegenständen der einzelnen Personen auszustatten. Vorsichtig legten sie die Toten hinein, die Dr. McCoy frei gegeben hatte. Die sterblichen Überreste der Wissenschaftler waren umringt von dem, was sie zu Lebzeiten geliebt und gemocht hatten. Eryel hatte Bilder geholt, Statuen, Tontöpfe, Amulette. Auch ein Kuscheltier aus Plüsch lag darin. Nur das Grab von Georg Kirk war leer.

Neben den offenen Gräbern leuchtete es kurz auf, als James T. Kirk zum zweiten Mal auf den Planeten beamte. Er trug immer noch die Schutzbrille und war sofort dafür dankbar. Die Sonne stand hoch, was den Schnee grell glitzern ließ. Eryel stieg gerade aus einem Grab und klopfte sich die Erde von der Kleidung. Sie trug wieder ihre altertümliche Schneebrille aus Knochen.

„Sie wollen Ihren Bruder sehen?" fragte sie kurz angebunden.

Kirk nickte.

„Sie kommen gerade richtig. Ich glaube, Dr. McCoy ist fertig. Gehen Sie vor. Es ist der Raum neben den Ställen. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich muss noch etwas holen." Eryel sprach kurz mit dem Sicherheitsteam.

Die Leute waren gut ausgebildet. Sie wussten, wann sie auf Zivilisten hören sollten. Hier war es Eryel Gebiet. Es waren ihre Freunde und Kollegen gewesen. Ein zweites Flimmern erschien, die Leiche von Dr. Grey wurde auf den Planeten gebeamt.

Doch Kirk sah es nicht mehr.

Wie eine Puppe stolperte er die Gänge entlang. Der Geruch der Horrorpferde wies ihn den Weg. Pille lehnte sich schwer gegen eine der Boxen, als Jim die Stallungen betrat. Still trat er neben seinen Freund. Eines der Horrorpferde schnob dem Arzt freundlich in den Nacken. Pille lächelte kurz und strich dem Tier über die großen Nüstern.

„Schade, dass man ihnen diesen Namen gegeben hat. Sie sind eigentlich ganz freundlich", meinte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Pille, wo ist er?" fragte Kirk und schluckte.

Sein Mund war plötzlich trocken.

Der Arzt wies mit den Kopf auf die Tür hinter sich: "Und Jim, laß die Laken so wie sie sind."

Kirk nickte schwer und schritt langsam durch die Tür. McCoy hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Georg lag auf einen Tisch. Jemand hatte ein bodenlanges Tuch darüber geworfen und eine Kerze an das Kopfende gestellt. Der Körper seines Bruders war in ein braunes Laken gehüllt. Nur eine Hand und der Kopf waren frei. Nein, nicht der Kopf. Nur das Gesicht war zu sehen. Unfähig näher zu gehen, blieb Kirk in der Tür stehen. Er hatte seinen Bruder schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ab und wann eine schriftliche Nachricht, aber nicht mehr. In Gedanken sah er ihn immer noch auf der Landstraße davon gehen. Irgendwie war er in seinen Erinnerungen seit diesem Tag nicht gewachsen. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Dem Tag, als Georg ihn verlassen und mit seinem Onkel allein gelassen hatte.

„Ich kann hier kein Kirk sein", hatte er ihm damals gesagt.

Er schluckte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Details stiegen in ihm hoch. Er dachte an die Trauer, die er gefühlt hatte und an die Tracht Prügel, die er später bekommen hatte, weil er den Oldtimer seines verstorbenen Vaters zu Schrott gefahren hatte. Nein, sein Onkel war ein Monster gewesen. Nur hatte er damals nicht den Mut aufgebracht wie sein Bruder. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht über seinen Onkel nachdenken. Nein, heute nicht. Er schob die Erinnerung weg .

„Ihr Arzt hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet", sagte die Frau neben Kirk anerkennend.

Dieser zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sie nicht gehört.

Sie trug ein Bündel in ihren Händen und sah zu dem Captain der Enterprise hoch. Sie lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln, als sie das Bündel auspackte. „Er wollte das Modell unbedingt haben. Hat mich deswegen durch halb San Fransico bis ins Hauptquartier von Starfleet gejagt." Sie hielt ein Modell der Enterprise hoch.

„Komm ja nicht ohne zurück! Hatte er gesagt. Das ist das Schiff, auf den mein Bruder jetzt Captain ist! Mein kleiner Bruder! Jüngster Captain der Flotte!" Sie hielt das Modell sicher in der Hand: „Er war so stolz auf Sie. Er nervte jeden hier auf der Station damit."

Jetzt lachte sie sogar leise: „Ich glaube, William wollte schon einen kleinen Motor einbauen, damit das Modell immer hinter Georg herschwebt. Es war schwer gewesen, an das Modell zu kommen. Aber ich habe es geschafft."

„Warum hat er nichts gesagt? Ich hätte es ihm ohne Probleme schicken können", murmelte Kirk. Er wagte es immer noch nicht, näher an den Tisch zu gehen.

Eryel legte den Kopf leicht schief: „Ich glaube, dazu war er zu stolz. Ein Dickkopf. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er dachte mit den Herzen mehr als mit den Kopf."

Kirk lachte jetzt auch leise: „Ja, das muss ich mir auch die ganze Zeit von Spock anhören."

„Der Vulkanier?"

Kirk nickte.

„Ach, Vulkanier. Ich sage Ihnen, ich habe zwei Jahre bei einer Ausgrabung auf Vulkan mit ihnen gearbeitet. Davon abgesehen, dass ich beinahe den Ausgrabungsleiter - ich glaube, er hieß Surok - mit einer Schaufel erschlagen habe, weil er mich mit seiner Logik in den Wahnsinn trieb, sind es ganz nette Leute."

„Nett?" fragte Kirk ungläubig.

Er hatte alles über Vulkanier gehört. Von Spitzohr bis weniger schöne Ausdrücke, aber nett war nie darunter gewesen.

„Ja, ganz nett. Schade um den Planeten. Die Wüste auf Vulkan war atemberaubend schön und die Sonnenauf- und untergänge erst. Die Tempel." Eryel schüttelte jetzt traurig den Kopf: „Eine Schande wirklich."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie auf die Leiche zu und legte das Modell der Enterprise sachte neben Georg Kirks Kopf ab.

„Sie können wirklich näher kommen. Ihr Arzt ist wirklich gut", meinte sie aufmunternd.

Erst jetzt wagte sich Kirk näher. Er nahm wahr, dass sie einen Stuhl holte.

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Ich werde mich jetzt um die Piraten kümmern", sagte sie sanft.

„Was machen sie mit deren Leichen?" fragte Kirk und setzte sich dankbar auf den Stuhl.

„Och, verbrennen. Im orionischen Glauben gibt es nichts Schlimmeres als verbrannt zu werden, mögen sie in der Hölle schmoren!" sagte Eryel und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie lassen nicht locker, oder?"

„Nein, so etwas muss man zu Ende bringen, bis zum letzten. Ich will, dass dieser Clan, der die Piraten geschickt hat, das nie vergisst. Somit sichere ich meinen Freunden ein Stück Unsterblichkeit."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Kirk allein. Erst dann wagte er es endlich seiner Trauer freien Lauf zu lassen.

Später brachte man auch die Leiche von Georg Kirk zu den Gräbern. James T. Kirk trug das kleine Raumschiffmodell hinter den Leichenträgern her. Seine ganze Komandocrew war auf den Planeten gebeamt, um bei der Zeremonie anwesend zu sein. Als er ins Freie trat, sah er nahe dem See, wo das geschlagene Piratenschiff lag, einen großen Scheiterhaufen brennen.

Eryel half Kirk ins Grab zu steigen. Sanft legte er das Schiffsmodell neben den Kopf seines Bruders ab.

Eryel war ihm gefolgt. Seine Männer hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es waren großzügige Gräber geworden. So konnte er und Eryel, ohne sich groß verbiegen zu müssen, neben der Leiche knien.

„Gute Reise, Georg Kirk", sagte Eryel sanft und küsste seine Stirn.

Kirk starrte noch einmal auf das Gesicht seines Bruders und strich behutsam darüber. „Gute Reise, großer Bruder."

Dann nahm er das Tuch, das Eryel ihm reichte und deckte das Gesicht zu. Als er nach oben sah, streckte Spock ihm wortlos seine Hand entgegen. Mit vulkanischer Kraft zog er Kirk aus dem Grab hoch. Eryel mussten zwei Sicherheitsbeamte helfen. Sie stieg noch einmal in jedes Grab, nannte den Namens der Person und wünschte eine gute Reise. Kirk blieb beim offenen Grab seines Bruders stehen.

Als sie jeden verabschiedet hatte, blieb sie stumm am letzten Grab stehen und sah James T. Kirk wartend an. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Hier gab es nichts mehr zu sagen und er wollte auch nicht.

Sie griff wortlos nach einer der Schaufeln und begann eines der Gräber zu zuschaufeln. Jedes Besatzungsmitglied, das anwesend war, tat es ihr gleich. Gemeinsam begannen sie, die Gräber mit Erde zu bedecken. Kirk arbeitete stumm neben seinem Ersten Offizier.

Für Spock war die Wortkargheit seines Captains ungewöhnlich. Doch verstand er seinen Wunsch und sprach ihn während der ganzen Arbeit auch nicht an. Seine vulkanische Stärke gestatte es ihm schneller und effizienter zu arbeiten. Aber er nahm sich zurück und überließ Kirk die meiste Arbeit. Es schien, dass sein Freund mit jeder Schaufel Erde auch ein Stück seiner Trauer begrub. Es dauerte keine Stunde, bis alle Gräber zu waren. Eryel sah zufrieden aus.

„Ich bedanke mich für Ihre Hilfe." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sie sich tief vor der Besatzung der Enterprise.

Die Besatzung erwiderte die Verbeugung, sogar Kirk und Spock schlossen sich an.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf Kirk zu.

Da ertönte das charakteristische Summen eines Transporters . Um sie herum erschienen ein gutes Dutzend Starfleet Offiziere. Ein Blick von Kirk genügte, um zu wissen, dass diese Personen nicht zu seinem Schiff gehörten.

Sie trugen, wie sie, auch dicke Jacken und Anzüge. Nur gab es hier einen entscheidenden Unterschied: Die Offiziere hatten schwere Waffen dabei und zielten auf die Anwesenden.

Zu schockiert und immer noch in Trauer, war es sein Erster Offizier, der schneller reagierte als Kirk.

„Was soll das hier werden? Erklären Sie sich!" sagte der Vulkanier laut und deutlich.

„Ich bin Lt. Cmd. Smith von der USS Hemingway. Wir haben einen Hilferuf empfangen." Sagte der Mann direkt vor Spock.

Eryel lachte kurz auf: „Sie sind zu spät. Die Enterprise war schneller."

„Wir haben der Zentrale mitgeteilt, dass wir helfen." Uhura baute sich neben Spock auf. „Warum ein zweites Schiff schicken? Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Ich muss Ihnen gar nichts sagen, wer sind Sie überhaupt?" fauchte Smith Uhura an.

Spock ballte für einen kurzen Moment die Hände, was Eryel verwunderte. Emotionen bei Vulkaniern?

Doch war es Kirk ,der aus seiner Starre erwachte. Er schob sich zwischen Uhura und Spock und stellte vor Smith auf.

„Ich bin Captain Kirk und Sie haben meinen Kommunikationsoffizier gehört. Warum sind Sie hier?" Jetzt fühlte sich Smith sichtlich unwohl, „Ich habe nur Befehle ausgeführt, Captain. Nur Befehle. Wir konnten nicht erkennen, dass Sie hier schon alles unter Kontrolle haben."

„Haben Sie nicht Kontakt mit der Enterprise aufgenommen? Dort hätte man Ihnen alles erklären können", fauchte Uhura.

Smith schwieg.

Eryel schüttelte den Kopf und ging in Richtung der Gebäude. Fast glaubte Kirk so etwas wie „Starfleet" zu hören. Aber auch er hielt die Reaktion der Offiziere dieser USS Hemingway für zu übertrieben.

„Sie sehen, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle", antwortete Spock ruhig und sah die anderen Offiziere abschätzend an.

„Sie werden verstehen, Sir, dass wir das kontrollieren müssen. Befehle." Sagte Smith.

„Und wie?" es war an McCoy die Offiziere anzufauchen: „Wollen Sie die Leichen der Wissenschaftler wieder ausgraben? Mann, ich habe sie selber untersucht. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, wie sie gestorben sind."

„Wir werden uns umsehen und unsere eigenen Rückschlüsse ziehen." Mit diesen Worten nickte Smith seinen Leuten zu, die sofort ausschwärmten.

„Spock, lassen Sie ein Sicherheitsteam bei den Gräbern und lassen Sie sie Scanns durchführen. Ich will nicht, dass hier irgendjemand ausgegraben oder heimlich weg gebeamt wird. Verstanden?" flüsterte Kirk, „Ich kümmere mich um diesen Smith. Uhura, zurück auf das Schiff. Scotty ! Scannen Sie das Schiff. Ich will wissen, wer oder was die Hemingway ist."

Kurz zögerte er und sah seine restlichen Brückenoffiziere einzeln an.

„Die anderen auch zurück auf das Schiff, bis auf die Sicherheit. Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl hier. Spock , Sie kommen mit mir. Wenn dieser Smith auf Eryel trifft…." Er beendete den Satz nicht.

McCoy pfiff leise. Er hatte die Piraten ebenfalls gescannt und Eryel hatte ohne Umschweife zugegeben, welche auf ihr Konto gegangen waren. „Ich habe um das Überleben gekämpft. Was hätten Sie getan?" hatte sie den entrüsteten Doktor gefragt.

Wenn Eryel beschloss, dass die Sicherheitsoffiziere der Hemmingway nun auch nicht vertrauenswürdig waren….

Spock nickte nur und folgte Kirk in die Gebäude.

Kaum dort angekommen hörten sie Eryel schon schreien:

„DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT MACHEN?!"

Beide Männer rannten los.

Eryel stand in der großen Haupthalle und sah sich hilflos um. Die Offiziere der Hemingway hatten begonnen die Regale zu durchsuchen, Tonscherben fielen auf den Boden, Artefakte zerbrachen. Die Arbeit von fünf Jahren wurde unsanft durchwühlt und teilweise zerstört.

Eryel griff nach einem ihrer länglichen Bündel, das zusammengerollt auf einer Kiste lag. In ihren Augen glitzerte es gefährlich.

Schnell trat Kirk neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. 'Ruhig. Nicht hier', schien die Geste zu sagen.

Im Hintergrund zerfielen Artefakte, andere wurden kurzerhand weg gebeamt.

Kirk spürte, wie Eryel vor Wut bebte.

Sie war wie ein Vulkan, kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Auch, wenn er nichts lieber täte als einigen Offizieren hier die Hölle heiß zu machen, sagte etwas ganz tief in ihm:

Nicht.

Noch nicht.

„Ruhig."

Eryel zitterte.


End file.
